Deliver Us From Evil
by Mulderette
Summary: New Chapter 16 Up An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith. Thank you all so much for the great reviews - I really appreciate them and they're very inspiring : Story Discontinued
1. Chapter One

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (1/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
******  
  
"Waters! Come on, Waters, get up." Aggravated when he received no response, the prison guard stormed into the cell and roughly shook Seth's arm. "Wake up." Seth remained unmoving, his eyes closed. Upon further inspection, the guard realized that Seth wasn't breathing. "Someone call a doctor down here!" he yelled as he began to perform CPR.  
  
******  
  
"Man, this shift just seems endless, doesn't it?" Sully asked as he rolled his shoulders backwards and forwards, trying to loosen them up. He and Ty were sitting in a small diner, waiting for their meals to be brought to their table. There were only a handful of other patrons inside, but they had been waiting longer than usual to get their food.   
  
"It's not so bad...just kind of boring," Ty commented, taking his eyes off the sports page he was reading to glance over at his partner.   
  
"It's just a -really- long day." The waitress finally came by with their drinks. Sully immediately picked his up and took a sip. "Don't you think it's a long day?"  
  
"No longer than usual," Ty shrugged as he put the paper aside. "Did you sleep okay last night?"   
  
"Yeah, I slept alright," Sully replied. "I think I just need a day off. Hell, maybe I need a vacation."  
  
Ty's eyes brightened at the mention of a vacation. "A vacation would do you good, Sul. You could go visit your sister."  
  
"Yeah...yeah maybe..." His attention drifted to the door as it opened and Bosco and Yokas entered the diner. "Wonder what they want..." he muttered.  
  
"Uh...maybe they want to eat?" Ty said with a grin. He waved at Bosco and Faith as they approached. "Hey, how's it going?"   
  
"Hi. Pretty good," Faith answered. "We saw your squad parked outside. Mind if we join you?"  
  
"Be our guest," Sully replied, gesturing towards the empty chairs. "Just be sure you're prepared for a wait. This place is damn slow tonight."   
  
"That's okay. I don't think we're in any rush," Faith said with a smile.   
  
"Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Bosco asked as he and Faith seated themselves at the table.   
  
Ty shook his head, his curiosity aroused. It was obvious from the look on Bosco's face that the news was pretty big. "No, we haven't heard anything. Why? What's going on?"   
  
"Seth Waters is dead." Bosco decided to get right to the point. "He just up and croaked right there in prison."   
  
"He's dead?" Ty asked, obviously stunned by this unexpected news. He glanced at his partner, then back at Bosco, afraid to believe it was true. He wasn't sure what he felt exactly, but he wasn't sorry. That bastard deserved to die a thousand times over for what he had done to Krista and everyone else in his path. "He's really dead?"   
  
Faith nodded as she picked up one of the menus and opened it, then placed it down on the table in front of her. "He's really dead. Everyone's talking about it back at the precinct."  
  
"Man..." The waitress finally brought their food over to the table, but Ty didn't pay any attention. He bowed his head and stared down at his plate, having lost any desire to eat. Even knowing the man was dead, the mention of Waters' name still had the ability to totally destroy his mood."  
  
Bosco and Faith placed their orders and looked back at Ty who seemed to have gone off into his own little world. Bosco sighed heavily. He had thought this would be good news for Davis, but it appeared to have had just the opposite effect on the young officer. "Hey...I'm sorry, Davis...I thought you'd be glad to hear this."  
  
"I am...I..." Ty pushed his chair back from the table and abruptly got to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said as he headed in the direction of the men's room.  
  
Faith turned toward Sully, her eyes clouded with worry. "Is he alright?"  
  
Sully sighed, then nodded. "It's still tough for him...He has his good days and his bad days."  
  
"Well, hopefully this'll help," Bosco stated. His hand unconsciously found his abdomen and rested right over the area where Seth had shot him. "I, for one, am glad we never have to worry about that son of a bitch again."   
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Sully stared down at his burger, no longer particularly in the mood to eat it. He looked up as Ty reappeared and headed back to the table.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ty murmured as he sat back down again. "The news about Waters...it just kind of threw me."  
  
"That's understandable," Sully said, studying his partner with his eyes. "I think it threw all of us."   
  
"Yeah...I wonder what happened to him..."  
  
Bosco shrugged. "It doesn't matter how it happened, Davis. All that matters is the asshole finally got what he deserved and you're not going to have to worry about him any longer."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I guess you're right," Ty replied quietly, still obviously troubled as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"It's over, Ty," Sully stated, trying hard to reassure his partner. "It's finally over."  
  
******  
  
Rebecca Waters stood by the open casket in the funeral home, her stomach clenched with fear as she stared at the body of her son. He had caused her more pain than she ever could have imagined. The past months had been especially hard. The things he had asked her to do...things no mother should ever have to deal with...things she knew she should have refused, if only she'd had the courage to do so.   
  
"How are we doing, Mrs. Waters?" Startled by the sudden voice, Rebecca turned towards Martin Dinmore, the funeral home director. He was a thin, sleazy-appearing man, wearing an olive green polyester suit. The very sight of him sent a chill down Rebecca's spine.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Dinmore," she replied in a clipped tone.   
  
Martin walked over to the casket and peered inside, then nodded in satisfaction. "I'll be back to check on you," he said before leaving the room.   
  
Her eyes followed him until he closed the door behind him and then she turned back towards Seth. She had to wonder if it was something she had done...or maybe something her husband had done. She couldn't even blame it on the incident in the Hamptons anymore. Yes, it had been a bad time for Seth, but it shouldn't have been enough to turn his life the way it had. There had to have been something already inside him, something to make him act the way he acted and do the things he had done. "I don't understand you," she whispered.  
  
"I don't understand you either, ma."   
  
Rebecca's heartbeat quickened as Seth's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on his lips. She had to admit, even though she had been expecting it to happen, there was still a part of her that was shocked to actually see him awaken. And she couldn't deny that there had been a part of her, as horrific as it sounded, that wished the drugs hadn't worked as promised, that instead of just causing him to appear dead, that they had killed him instead.   
  
"Wow! That stuff packs a wallop." Seth slowly sat up and traced his hand along the smooth satin, which lined the lid of the casket. "Nice...very nice," he said admiringly. "When the time comes, can't say I'll mind these luxurious accommodations."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Rebecca snapped, shuddering inwardly. She wanted nothing more to leave this place, leave her son and never look back.  
  
"What's wrong, mom? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chuckling at his joke, Seth carefully climbed out of the casket, then turned towards his mother. "So...here we are."  
  
"I...I've done what you wanted, Seth," Rebecca said tremulously as she stepped back away from him. "Ju...just leave me in peace now. Please."   
  
"Yes...yes you did do what I wanted, mom," he stated thoughtfully, rubbing the bottom of his chin with his finger. "And I'm sure those little threats you got had nothing to do with it, did they?"  
  
The color drained from Rebecca's face as she stared up at this...this monster. He wasn't even someone she could recognize as her son any longer. He was just pure evil. "Y...you promised you'd let me go...that you wouldn't hurt me."   
  
Seth stared back at her disdainfully. It would be so easy to just wrap his hands around her slender neck and snap it like a twig, but it would only serve to make things messy and raise suspicions. "I'm going to keep that promise, mother, but just remember, by what you've done today, you've committed a felony. If you decide to betray me, the way you did before, you'll be going to prison as well and trust me mother...you would not do well in prison. They would eat you alive in there."   
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone about this," she stated. "As soon as I leave, I'm going directly to the airport and I'm leaving the country. I don't want any contact with you after today, Seth. This is it. I helped you go free and now I want you to respect my wishes."   
  
"Sure...sure, I'll respect your wishes." Seth looked back at her with no more emotional attachment than if she were an insect he was about to swat. He didn't love her...he didn't hate her. Basically he just felt nothing for the woman.  
  
"I...I do wish you well, Seth," Rebecca said, a hint of a tremor in her voice. "You have a new chance now...I hope you'll try to make something of it."  
  
"Oh I can assure you I'll do that, mother. I'm going to make the very most of this chance you've given me."  
  
Rebecca nodded. She didn't really believe him, but she chose not to even think about what he might have planned. The less she knew, the better. "Good luck, son..." She started from the room and just as she reached the door she had an attack of conscience and she turned back to give him a questioning look. "Seth? That young police officer and his friends...promise me you're not going to hurt them. Promise me you'll leave them alone."  
  
Seth smiled. It was a practiced, innocent smile, one he had always found to be effective, ever since he was a small boy. "I promise, mother...I promise I'll leave them alone."   
  
He watched as she closed the door behind her and then he started to laugh uproariously. It had all been so easy and now it was only going to get better and better. Already his plans were being put into motion. Soon, very soon, the fun would begin. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (1/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much for all the great feedback for chapter one. It's very inspiring and much appreciated :)  
  
******  
  
"You doing okay?" Sully's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he looked over at his partner. They'd been cruising the streets for almost an hour and Ty had barely spoken a word. Not to mention, the kid just looked exhausted.   
  
Ty nodded slowly as he turned away from the window to look at his partner. "Yeah, I'm okay." Everything that had happened with Krista had helped him to perfect this response so that it was almost believable, at least he thought it had. Watching Sully now though, Ty knew that he really wasn't fooling anyone, except maybe himself. He hesitated for a few more moments and then forced himself to go on.   
  
"I just...I had some bad dreams last night. I didn't get much sleep." Bad dreams...That was an understatement. They had been horrible, terrifying nightmares, the sort of nightmares he had thought he was starting to get over. He'd woken up screaming, his body bathed in an ice-cold sweat. He'd awoken Carlos as well who had anxiously ran into his room to try to help. Ty had finally managed to convince his roommate that he was fine and Carlos had gone back to bed, but Ty hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Despite his relief that Waters no longer posed any kind of a threat to those he cared about, hearing of his death had brought back all the painful memories as if they had only happened yesterday.   
  
"It's understandable," Sully said. "What we heard yesterday...I'm sure it brought a lot back..."  
  
"Yeah...yeah it did," Ty agreed quietly.   
  
"You know...maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure Lieu would understand." Sully voiced the suggestion tentatively. He didn't want Ty to jump down his throat, but Ty really did look like hell. Sleep was what he needed, not to be out patrolling the streets.   
  
"No...I'm alright." Ty turned toward his partner earnestly. "I really am okay, Sul. I'll sleep tonight." He knew if he went home now he wouldn't sleep, contrary to what Sully thought. He'd just lie there, assaulted by memories of Waters and all he had put them through. Maybe later he'd be tired enough so that he'd be able to fall asleep, but not now.   
  
"Alright." Sully decided to let the matter rest and take Ty's words at face value. After all, Waters was dead now. Things were only going to get better as time went on.   
  
******  
  
"Hey you want to go out for some Chinese?" Bosco asked as he pulled the RMP into the precinct parking lot.   
  
"You're hungry?" Faith turned towards her partner with a look of surprise on her face. "We did have dinner, Bos...a pretty big dinner if I remember correctly."  
  
"Can I help it if I'm still hungry?" Bosco asked, but then relented. "Okay, okay, forget the going out part. I'll just stop and pick up some Chinese chicken on the way home."  
  
Faith nodded. "That's a better idea." It had been a long shift and she just wanted to go home and put her feet up. Bosco could eat Chinese chicken to his heart's content, but she just wanted to relax. Bosco parked the car and a few minutes later they entered the locker room where Sully and Ty were already changing back into their street clothes.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Ty looked over at Bosco and Faith as they entered the room.  
  
"Good," Faith replied. "How about you? How was your shift?"   
  
Ty shrugged. "Kind of slow."  
  
"Just the way I like it," Sully broke in with a smile.  
  
"We had ourselves a nice little brawl at the bowling ally," Bosco said. "Buncha jag-offs beatin' each other up with bowling pins."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ty chuckled as he pulled a sweater over his head. "Sorry we missed it."   
  
"You should be. There was this one woman who was threatening Bos with a pin." Faith started to giggle as Bosco glared at her. "I thought she was going to clobber him with it."   
  
"I would have liked to have seen that," Sully stated as he cast a smirk in Bosco's direction which Bosco pointedly ignored.   
  
"You coming?" Ty closed his locker, anxious to head out.   
  
"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"See ya," Bosco replied and Faith echoed him.  
  
"Did ya have to mention that woman?" Bosco asked as he glared over at Faith. "You know how Sullivan is."   
  
"Sorry Bos. I just couldn't resist," Faith smiled sweetly as she began to unbutton her shirt. "Anyhow, you just better concentrate on getting out of here or you're going to be eating Chinese chicken for breakfast."   
  
******  
  
Damn. Sully slowly got out of his car and gingerly stretched his stiff muscles before he started to head across the street to his building. He was definitely glad this day was over. He was going to head upstairs and take a long, hot shower. He had chased down a smart-assed little punk earlier in the day and had pulled a muscle in his neck. He was going to be sore the next day. He had just stepped onto the curb when he was roughly accosted from behind by two sets of arms. "Get the hell in the car!" one man screamed as he shoved Sully towards the open door of a car. Sully stumbled and almost fell, but was grabbed and shoved into the car.   
  
Trying to make sense of what was happening, Sully turned towards one of the men. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up." The man screamed and waved his gun in Sully's face. "I'll use this! Don't think I won't!"   
  
A blindfold was placed over Sully's eyes and tightly tied around his head. He could feel his heart pounding uncontrollably as he flashed back to the night Ty, Bosco and some of the other union members had nabbed him and dragged him to the cabin in the woods to dry out. He knew this was nothing like that though... He had gotten only a quick look at his assailants, but he knew they weren't cops and he was stone cold sober.   
  
He was in trouble...very big trouble...  
  
******  
  
Ty sighed wearily as he pulled his car up in front of his building. He was glad to be home. He actually felt tired enough that he thought he'd be able to fall asleep without too much trouble. He just hoped he'd stay asleep. He got out of the car and had only just closed the door when two large men approached, one of them holding a gun. Shit. He made a move to retrieve his own weapon, but the guy holding the gun raised it towards him. "Don't even think about it," he said, a menacing tone in his voice. "Hank, get his gun."  
  
Hank expertly patted down Ty's body and quickly came up with Ty's weapon. "You're coming with us," he stated brusquely.   
  
"What's this about?" Ty asked, his eyes scanning the empty streets for anyone who could possibly get him some help. "I don't even know you guys."  
  
"We're the ones doing the talking, not you. Now move." The gunman shoved the gun into Ty's ribs and pushed him ahead towards a car that was parked outside his apartment building.   
  
"You know, kidnapping a police officer is a felony." Ty tried to reason with the two men. "It's not a very good idea."   
  
"Neither is murder, but I don't have a problem with that either." The gunman chuckled mirthlessly and opened the back door of the car, revealing another man inside, also with a gun.   
  
Knowing he was in trouble, Ty tried to make a break for it, but the two men grabbed him and shoved him forcefully into the car, causing him to bang his head in the process.   
  
"Try that again and we'll blow your brains out!"   
  
Sandwiched between two men with guns, Ty didn't have much choice but to just sit there as Hank got into the front seat and started up the car. The other guy who had been in the car then shoved a hood over his head. Ty's heart sped up as he was plunged into sudden darkness and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He struggled to try to keep himself together. He knew that panicking wasn't going to help anything, but this was bad...this was really bad...  
  
******  
  
"Mmmmm... Doesn't it smell delicious?" Bosco inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the Chinese chicken that was filling his car.   
  
"It doesn't smell bad, actually," Faith admitted grudgingly. She hadn't really thought she was hungry, but now that they actually had the food, it was suddenly becoming more appealing to her.  
  
"I knew you'd cave." Bosco gave her a sly grin.   
  
"I didn't say I was caving," Faith protested. "I just said it smells pretty good. I didn't say I was going to eat it.   
  
"Oh you'll eat it." Bosco said confidently as he pulled the car up to the curb. "You won't be able to resist."   
  
"Oh I can resist alright," Faith laughed as they got out of the car and headed towards the apartment building.   
  
"We'll see," Bosco replied, laughing along with her.   
  
They were so caught up in their banter that they never even noticed the two men until they were directly in their path.   
  
"Excuse us," Bosco said, giving them an irritated look as he tried to brush past them.   
  
"Oh there's no excuse for you," one of the men stated as the other started laughing.   
  
A flash of anger came over Bosco's face. "I don't think you know who you're dealin' with here," he said as he started towards the men. He stopped in his tracks though when they both pulled out guns.   
  
"I don't think you want to do that," the taller of the two men stated. "And we do know who we're dealing with, Officer Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco was startled at the mention of his name and he could see Faith was just as surprised by the look she gave him. "Who the hell are you?" Bosco snarled.   
  
"None of your fucking business."  
  
Suddenly, Bosco was grabbed from behind by yet another assailant. He struggled briefly, but froze when the man jammed a gun into the small of his back and whispered threateningly in his ear. "Do as we tell you or I'll slit her throat." The man then searched him and retrieved his weapon. Bosco turned desperately towards Faith and saw that they had already found her gun as well and they were pushing her in the direction of an unmarked van. The man holding him, shoved him in the same direction.   
  
Shit...one thing was certain...they were in a world of trouble... 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (3/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: As always, thanks so much for your comments and feedback. I really appreciate it :)  
  
******  
  
Seth sat in the shadows of the darkened room waiting. If everything had gone as planned, his prisoners would be arriving soon. He stood up and began pacing, leaving the room to go out into the larger area of the abandoned warehouse. It wasn't the ideal location, but they were only going to be here for one night. Tomorrow the four officers would be transported to their new home. He had spoken with Kyle earlier who had assured him that all the arrangements were just about complete. He cocked his head as he heard the sound of a car door slam and he retreated back into the shadows. He wasn't quite ready to be seen yet.   
  
******  
  
"Get in there." Ty stumbled and just managed to catch his balance as Hank shoved him into the pitch-black room, then slammed the door behind him. Shit. He couldn't see a damn thing in here. He cautiously took one step and then another, his arms held out in front of him as he blindly searched for a wall or something solid to grasp onto.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The voice was unexpected and startled Ty, causing him to jump. His heart pounding, he remained silent, every muscle in his body tense as he waited, expecting this faceless person to come at him from the darkness. It wasn't until the question was repeated that he realized the voice was a familiar one. "Sully?"  
  
"Ty?"   
  
"Yeah, Sul...it's me."   
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I have no idea. How'd you get here, Sul? What happened?"  
  
"I drove home from work and they were waiting for me...or they followed me, I'm not really sure which."   
  
"Yeah...yeah that's pretty much what happened to me too," Ty said. "Did you recognize any of them?"  
  
"No. No I never saw any of them in my life."   
  
"Wish I knew what was going on," Ty said softly.   
  
"So do I partner...so do I..."  
  
******  
  
"Hey! Be careful jag-off," Bosco bellowed as one of the gunmen put his hand on Faith's back and roughly pushed her towards the staircase. She had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling down the stairs.   
  
"Keep it up, smart mouth." The man turned towards Bosco and pressed the gun up against his head. "I'd like nothing better than to use this on you."  
  
"Bosco, please..." Faith looked at him imploringly. "They're not fooling around."   
  
He hated having to back down, but when he saw the look on Faith's face he did so reluctantly. He didn't want to worry her even more and he didn't want to take any chances that would leave her alone to have to deal with whatever this turned out to be.   
  
"Listen to the lady, hotshot. Now get down those stairs before I shove you down them."  
  
Bosco waited for Faith to start her descent and then started down after her. It was pretty dark and they moved cautiously. The stairs were old and rickety and creaked and groaned with each step they took. Bosco was trying to figure out where they might be, but he wasn't having much luck. They had been blindfolded until they had been brought inside. The best he could figure out was that they were in some kind of an old abandoned warehouse or factory. He really couldn't even be sure though. They reached the bottom of the staircase and the gunmen led them towards a door.   
  
"Get in there," one of the men ordered as he opened the door while his companions kept their guns trained on Bosco and Faith. "Hurry up about it."   
  
Bosco and Faith entered the room and the door immediately closed behind them, plunging them into darkness. "Wonder where we are," Bosco mused.   
  
"Bosco? That you? It's me, Sully."   
  
"Sully? What the hell are you doin' here?" Bosco asked.   
  
"I guess the same thing you're doing here. Davis is here too."   
  
"You guys don't have any idea what's going on?" Faith broke into the conversation.   
  
"No...we have no clue," Ty replied.   
  
They heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned their attention in that direction, futilely straining their eyes against the darkness. The door opened and they saw the silhouette of a man who was holding a lantern. He raised it upward and smiled, a ghastly smile, which they all recognized immediately.   
  
"No." Ty was the first to speak in a shocked whisper as he took a step backwards. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare. "You...you're dead."  
  
Seth began to laugh, as did the trio of gunman who were standing behind him in the shadows. "So sorry to disappoint you, Officer Davis, but I'm very much alive. I only wish I had a camera to capture the look on your face. It's truly priceless."  
  
"You bastard." Sully moved in front of his partner protectively. "What the hell kind of a game are you playing here?"  
  
"Oh its not a game, Officer Sullivan," Seth stated as he placed the lantern on a small table, which they hadn't been able to see before. "I can assure you, this is anything but a game. There was a brown paper bag on top of the table. Seth reached inside of it and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, then handed one each to Faith and Sully. "Okay you two. Let's get a look at your expert police technique. Cuff them." It was best to get the young guys out of commission first. He could tell that Boscorelli was a hothead just from the expression on his face.  
  
Faith and Sully exchanged looks, each trying to think of some way out of the situation. Once they were handcuffed, they were virtually helpless. "Don't make me ask again." Seth's tone was calm but his intentions very evident as he raised his gun and his three companions followed suit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bos," Faith whispered as she attached the cuffs to her partner's wrists, something she'd never in a million years imagined herself doing.   
  
"We'll get out of this, Faith." Bosco managed to give her a tense smile. "We will."  
  
"Enough with the small talk," Seth barked. He glanced over at Sully who was still holding the handcuffs in his hands. "What the hell are you waiting for? For me to splatter your partner's brains on the floor?"   
  
Sully's eyes moved over the gunmen as his brain scanned through possibilities, but everything he thought of ended the same way. They'd all be dead. He gave Ty an apologetic look as he cuffed his partner.   
  
"Good." Seth handed another pair of cuffs to Faith. "Now him," he said, gesturing towards Sully.   
  
Knowing she had no choice, Faith silently put the cuffs on Sully and then stood back, measuring Seth with her eyes. She prided herself on not being afraid of much, but this guy scared her. There was something crazy in his eyes, but it was much more than that. He seemed to have an air of evilness about him...almost as if he lacked a conscience. She inwardly shuddered as he approached her, cuffs in his hands and the other gunmen who all were aiming their weapons in her direction.   
  
"Put your arms out, Officer Yokas," Seth commanded. His tone was much softer, but something in the way he spoke alarmed Faith all the more as she allowed him to handcuff her. He then stood in front of her and touched her cheek with his hand, tracing it lightly with his fingers. "You're a very attractive woman, Officer Yokas."  
  
"Bastard!" Bosco had been watching the scene with an increasing sense of revulsion. "Keep your filthy hands off her!"  
  
"Or what?" Seth asked matter-of-factly as he turned towards the officer. "Tell me what you'll do to me, Officer Boscorelli."  
  
"I'll fucking kill you, you piece of trash."   
  
"I see." Seth began to chuckle and the other gunmen started to laugh as well. "Somehow I don't think you're in a position to do that right now, but I'll definitely keep it in mind for future reference."  
  
"You do that." Bosco was positively seething with anger and frustration. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to put his hands around Seth's neck and squeeze the life right out of him.  
  
"I'm going to leave you all now so that you can get some sleep. You'll need it before your trial in the morning."  
  
"Our trial?" Sully asked, a bemused expression on his face. This guy was crazier than he had ever imagined. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your trial," Seth explained patiently, as if he was talking to a small child. "Everything is going to be done in a perfectly fair manner. You'll have a trial before you're convicted and sentenced. It's the proper thing to do."  
  
"You crazy fuck." Ty couldn't believe what was happening here. He couldn't believe this guy was loose and that he had managed to get them into this predicament.   
  
"Crazy like a fox," Seth smiled as he backed out of the room and the other three gunmen followed suit. "Sleep well."  
  
Seth smiled slowly as he looked at the four police officers once more before closing the door. He had them all exactly where he wanted them. Everything was working out perfectly. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (4/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Thanks for your comments on this story, everyone. As always, they are very much appreciated.  
  
******  
  
"Oh yeah, this guy is a total whackjob," Bosco stated as soon as the door had closed. He glanced over at Ty and Sully then shared a long look with Faith. "We need to find a way out of here."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this..." Ty's eyes were filled with guilt as he looked back at his friends. He knew that none of them would be here if it wasn't for him. He couldn't believe how this guy kept coming back to haunt him. He wondered if he'd ever be free of him.   
  
"Ty, don't." Faith shook her head, her tone gentle. "This isn't your fault and besides, blaming yourself isn't going to help us right now. We need to keep it together and try to figure out a plan of action."  
  
"That sure as hell isn't going to be easy being cuffed like this," Sully said. He started to look around the room to see what he could see from the light of the lantern, which Seth had left behind. There wasn't much of anything there really, the small table, one rickety chair, a cot that was up against the wall. "We might as well make ourselves as comfortable as we can. I don't think we're going to be going anywhere any time soon." He walked over to the chair and gingerly lowered himself onto it.  
  
"Sully's right," Faith said, nodding as she sat down on the edge of the cot.   
  
Leaning his back against the wall, Ty slowly slid down until he was seated on the floor while Bosco went and sat beside his partner on the cot.   
  
"A trial..." Bosco murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "This guy is gonna put -us- on trial?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about what that means," Faith said.   
  
"No one is even going to know we're gone..." Ty mused quietly. "Not until tomorrow when we don't show up for work."   
  
"They'll know." Sully corrected his partner. "At least about Faith. When she doesn't arrive home tonight, her husband is going to worry, right?"   
  
Faith looked down at the floor, biting her lower lip and then raised her head to exchange a guilty look with Bosco.  
  
"What?" Sully asked, looking at Faith and Bosco in confusion. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Fred and I have separated," Faith stated after a few moments of silence. "He won't be expecting me home. I have my own apartment now."  
  
"Oh..." Sully gave Faith a surprised look and as he glanced over at his partner he could see that Ty was also unaware of what had been going on with Faith. Sully wanted to ask more questions, but technically it was none of his business. Not to mention, this wasn't exactly the time or the place.   
  
"Maybe Carlos will figure something's wrong..." Ty began, but was cut off immediately by Sully.  
  
"Carlos is just going to figure you're with some woman. He isn't going to think twice until someone at the department starts asking questions."  
  
"Yeah...yeah you're right." Ty sighed in discouragement.   
  
"Hey come on!" Bosco said, a look of determination on his face. "We are four of New York City's finest. Are we gonna let this one jag-off get the best of us? I know it's lookin' kinda bad now, but I, for one, am not gonna give up."  
  
"No one's giving up, Bos," Faith stated quietly. "It's just kind of hard to be feeling really positive right now..."  
  
"Faith look at me," Bosco ordered softly, staring at her until she raised her head and met his eyes. "We're going to be okay."  
  
She nodded as she looked back at him, wanting more than ever for him to be able to take her into his arms and hold her until she fell asleep, but that just wasn't possible right now. "I know."  
  
Ty and Sully exchanged looks as Ty leaned back against the wall, trying to get as comfortable as he could. It was going to be a really long night.  
  
******  
  
Bosco sighed heavily as he listened to Sully's snoring from across the room. Any other time he'd likely be irked, but under the circumstances he was just happy for anyone who could manage to sleep here. Faith was breathing steadily beside him and he was grateful that she had been able to drift off. He was worried for all of them, but he was worried for her the most. He had seen the way Seth had looked at her and it had made his skin crawl. He couldn't bear the thought of that animal touching her.   
  
He sat up and the cot creaked as he shifted his weight. Faith was curled on her side, facing the wall, but the cadence of her breathing hadn't changed and he was pretty sure that she was still asleep. He stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him and then over his head, mentally cursing the handcuffs he was wearing.   
  
"Guess you can't sleep either." Ty' said, his whisper piercing through the stillness of the room.   
  
Bosco carefully made his way to where Ty was sitting and sat down on the floor beside him. "Have you gotten any sleep at all?" he asked quietly.   
  
"No... can't," Ty stated.  
  
Bosco nodded. He knew exactly what he meant. His own mind was racing, sorting out possibilities, looking for solutions...anything that could help them out of this predicament that they found themselves in.   
  
"So...you and Faith?"   
  
"Yeah..." Bosco didn't really see the point in denying it. "It just sort of happened...we haven't told anyone..."  
  
"I think it's good." Once Ty had gotten over his initial surprise at finding out Faith had left her husband, he had realized that deep down inside, he really wasn't surprised. Bosco and Faith just seemed to have that certain something that couples had. It was more than just being partners. He also was painfully aware that Faith's troubles with Fred had really started to multiply after Krista had been killed, but he supposed if it had been meant to be, Faith and Fred would have found their way back to each other. Maybe it was Faith and Bosco who were meant to be.   
  
"Yeah...me too..." After Seth had been captured and his ass hauled off to jail, Bosco had expected things to get back to normal between Faith and her husband. It had been just the opposite though. Fred had gotten more and more unreasonable, demanding that Faith account for her whereabouts whenever she was out of his sight. Not willing to take Fred's crap, Faith had left him. She'd gotten herself a two-bedroom apartment, not far from the precinct and an amicable agreement had been made regarding the children.   
  
"So...you been together for long?"   
  
"Couple of months...we don't really want anyone at the precinct to know so..."  
  
"Not a problem. I won't say anything. I'm sure Sully won't either."   
  
"Thanks..." Bosco replied, though he wondered why he was even worrying about it. As far as things went, that was pretty low on the list of what was important right now.   
  
"So what do you think?"   
  
"About this? I don't know...this guy's whacked. Can't believe he was allowed to escape. Doesn't give me much confidence in our prison system, ya know?"  
  
"No kidding..." Ty shook his head, the implications of everything that was happening just starting to sink in. "My mom is going to freak when she finds out he's on the loose and I'm missing..."  
  
"Yeah...I can imagine." Bosco knew his own mother wouldn't be thrilled by the news either. He knew she had been pretty scared when Seth had shot him before. This was just going to put her right over the edge.   
  
"I just can't believe this..." Ty began haltingly. "I mean you let your guard down for just a short time and bam, something like this happens."  
  
"Not like we could have seen this coming," Bosco stated. "I wonder exactly what he's planning."  
  
"I don't know...but I know its bad... Ty shuddered inwardly as his thoughts drifted back to Seth's previous plans to burn him alive in the house in the Hamptons. Luckily he had been rescued just in a nick of time, but he wondered if they would be so lucky. "It's really bad..."  
  
"Yeah well...that kind of thinking isn't gonna help us right now," Bosco stated as he looked back at Ty. "We have to believe we're going to get out of here. We can't just give in and let him win."   
  
"I'm not planning on letting him win," Ty said quickly, a defensive edge to his tone.   
  
"Good. " Bosco nodded, pleased at Ty's response. He didn't want to see the young officer slip into despair and guilt right now. They needed to find a way to fight back against Waters in whatever way they could. He just hoped they'd be able to figure some way to overtake Seth and thwart whatever evil plans he had for them. "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep now...you probably should too. We're going to need our rest to keep our strength up."  
  
"Okay...nite, Bos." Ty stretched out on the floor and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. He really didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but he'd at least give it a try.  
  
"G'night." Bosco stood up and went back to the cot and laid down, then carefully spooned himself against Faith's body. He hated that she was in this predicament with him, yet he still took an element of comfort in her presence. It just made him feel not so alone. But, he also knew that he would do anything within his power to keep her safe from the clutches of that madman. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (5/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much for all your nice comments on this story. I'm so glad you like this and hope you continue to do so.   
  
*****  
  
He could feel a cold chill running down the back of his neck as they plodded through the dark graveyard. "Where are you taking me?" he asked for the third time, but as before, Seth refused to answer his question. Ty desperately wanted to flee, to somehow escape this eerie horror, but he found himself unable to do so. As if hypnotized, he continued to follow behind the man who had him under his control. Finally Seth stopped and pointed, a malicious smile forming on his lips. Ty's gaze turned to where Seth was pointing and he was overcome with dread as he read the lettering on the three gravestones...John Sullivan, Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Yokas...all of them dead...all had died on the same day.  
  
"No." Ty whispered. He attempted to back away, but Seth harshly seized his arm in an ironclad grip, stopping him in his tracks.   
  
"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here and face what you've done." Seth smirked as he looked down at the gravestones. "All of them dead. All because of you."   
  
"They...they're not dead," he stammered, once again unsuccessfully trying to pull away from Seth. "They can't be."   
  
"Oh but we are..." The voice was familiar, but yet not so familiar. There was something different about it, almost as if it had an unearthly quality.   
  
"F..Faith?" Ty stammered, trying to peer into the depths of the gloom. "Is...is that you?"   
  
"Yes...yes it's me...or it used to be me..."  
  
"How could you do it to us, Ty? I thought I was a good partner to you and this is how you repay me?"   
  
"I..no, Sully it wasn't my fault. I wouldn't...I didn't...I..." Desperately, Ty turned his head, trying to see his partner.   
  
Bosco's voice resonated through the air. "Who's fault was it then, jag-off? This guy would never have targeted us if it wasn't for you. You killed us."   
  
"You killed us." Faith and Sully's voices echoed. "You killed us."   
  
"No... No I didn't..." Ty finally managed to break free of Seth who laughed gleefully as three ghostly figures emerged from behind the trees. Translucent apparitions of Sully, Bosco and Faith started towards him, their faces expressionless, their eyes hollow as they repeated over and over again. "You killed us. You killed us."   
  
"I didn't mean to..." Ty shook his head, his eyes wide with terror as he backed up against a tree. They continued their steadfast approach, circling around him and beginning to close in. "Please...no. I...I never wanted this to happen. I swear. Leave me alone. Please. Leave me alone!"   
  
******  
  
"Ty, wake up!"  
  
He recoiled as he felt something touch his shoulder and his eyes popped open. Sully was kneeling on the floor beside him, his cuffed hands gently shaking Ty's shoulder. "Ty...you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern as he watched his young partner.   
  
"I...yeah, I'm alright." Still shaken, Ty pulled himself up into a sitting position, steadfastly avoiding Sully's gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bosco and Faith seated together on the cot, their eyes on him. "I'm alright," he repeated, trying to assure himself as well as the others.   
  
"Okay." Sully forced a faint smile as he moved away from Ty, deciding to give him some space.   
  
"Anyone manage to get any sleep?" Bosco asked, noting Ty's discomfiture and trying to get their attention off him. He was no stranger to nightmares and knew how unsettling they could be.   
  
"I slept some," Faith replied. She moved in closer to Bosco, resting her hands on his thigh then smiled softly when he covered her hands with his own. She needed his touch, the closeness he provided. It was almost as if she derived strength from it. "How about you?"  
  
"A little bit," he said. He'd dozed some, on and off, but he'd been too nerved up to fall into a sound sleep. His mind was too full of questions. He hated this, hated not knowing what lied ahead, even though a large part of him feared whatever was to come.   
  
"Anyone have any ideas?" Sully asked hoarsely. He raised his hands to his neck and began to rub it as best as he could. The night spent on the hard, cold floor had only served to make the muscle pull in his neck even sorer than he could have imagined. His whole body was stiff and achy. He was definitely much too old for this crap.   
  
Faith shook her head and Bosco followed suit. Ty didn't answer, his eyes unfocused, his attention obviously elsewhere.   
  
"You okay, Sullivan?" Bosco asked, noting the pained expression on Sully's face.   
  
"Just sore," Sully replied. "Sleeping on the floor isn't my idea of a good time."   
  
Faith looked up quickly, a stricken look in her eyes. "You could have had the cot, Sully...I..."   
  
Sully shook his head quickly. "No...no...That wasn't what I meant at all, Faith. I wasn't even thinking about the cot. It doesn't look very comfortable either. I was thinking about my own bed at home."  
  
She nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor and an uneasy silence filled the room. "Anyone got the time?" Bosco asked after a few long moments.   
  
Ty raised his wrist towards his face and squinted down at his watch. "Quarter past eight," he replied.   
  
"I'm hungry," Bosco mumbled, his thoughts briefly going back to the Chinese chicken which had fallen to the ground and had likely been eaten by some lucky neighborhood mutts.   
  
"Me too," Sully said.   
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't count on this guy bringing us any breakfast," Faith said.   
  
"Wonder what time the trial begins?" Bosco asked.   
  
"Who knows," Ty replied, his stomach sick at the thought of it. He glanced at the others and wondered what they were really thinking. He was filled with dread at whatever he suspected Seth was capable of doing to them. He had a feeling it was beyond anything he could even imagine. This was obviously something that had been well planned out. As it stood now, chances were slim that anyone even knew they were missing.   
  
"Guess all we can do is wait," Sully remarked as the others nodded and then became silent once again, each lost in his or her own thoughts of whatever lay ahead.  
  
******  
  
Emily took out the key to her mother's apartment and carefully placed it into the lock to open the door. Being as quiet as she could, she made her way into the living room and began to shuffle through the papers and magazines, which were strewn about on the coffee table. "I know it's here somewhere..." she murmured to herself, then smiled in relief when she came up with report she had left there two days before. She was very glad she had found it. Mr. Peters, her history teacher, had no patience for late homework. She put the report into her backpack and was about to head out when she made her way to her mother's bedroom. She edged the door opened and peeked inside fully expecting to see her mother asleep in bed, but what she saw instead was her mother's bed, made up and obviously unslept in. For a brief moment she was worried, but then she understood. Her father had certainly gone off about it enough times. Bosco...Her mother and Bosco... She felt an instant sense of betrayal on her father's behalf. God...her mother was always acting so damn superior and she was doing it with Bosco? What a bitch. With an angry scowl on her face, Emily stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as loudly as she could behind her.   
  
******  
  
"Here you go, Bird, eat up," Carlos said as he put the birdseed into the cage. His own stomach rumbled and he headed towards the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He glanced over at Ty's room as he passed it. The door was ajar and it was apparent that Ty hadn't been home last night. He knew Ty was more upset than he liked to let on about the whole Waters thing...his nightmares spoke volumes. Maybe he'd spent the night at Sullivan's or his mom's. Better yet, maybe he had found a beautiful woman with a sympathetic ear. Carlos poured some corn flakes into a bowl and sat down at the kitchen table. Wherever he was, he hoped his roommate was doing okay. He certainly deserved to have some peace in his life.  
  
******  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he walked towards the room where his prisoners were waiting. He'd slept well, much better than he suspected the officers had slept. Well, he himself had certainly had enough sleepless nights in prison. It did his heart good to know they were experiencing the same thing. He was just so excited for this day to begin. "Be alert," he ordered the three gunmen behind him as he started to unlock the door. Moments later, he stood in the doorway and gazed at the officers one by one, his eyes lingering just a bit longer on Officer Yokas.   
  
"I trust you all slept well. Get moving. It's time for your trial to begin." 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (6/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: As always, thank you for your feedback on this. It's very much appreciated and helps to keep me going   
  
******  
  
Flanked by Seth and the other gunmen, the four officers left their tiny prison and began walking down a long hallway. A few minutes later, they reached their destination and were shepherded into a new room. It had an eerie quality, lit only by numerous candles. Chairs had been arranged to make the room look like a courtroom. Twelve hostile-looking men were seated in one section of the room, all carrying guns. Apparently this was their jury.   
  
"That's supposed to be a jury of our peers?" Bosco whispered to Faith who looked back at him anxiously. He could see that this was starting to really get to her. "It'll be okay."  
  
"The defendants will be seated," Seth ordered. The gunmen directed the officers to a row of five chairs and they sat down.  
  
"Hey, you said this was supposed to be a fair trial," Ty stated with a piercing look in Seth's direction. "We were imprisoned without so much as a phone call. I don't remember being read our rights either and where's our attorney?"  
  
"This is going to be a fair trial, Officer Davis," Seth replied with an easy smile. "It just might not be the same kind of trial that you're used to. This is -my- courtroom. Things might be a little different here. But you do have an attorney. He's just not...well here he is now."   
  
A seedy-looking man, wearing a dirty, rumpled, brown suit, entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, Your Honor. I couldn't find a tie."   
  
"Oh that's perfectly alright," Seth replied. "We just got here ourselves."   
  
Bosco noted the new arrival looked familiar and after studying him for a few moments he figured out why. "Dowling?"  
  
The man turned to Bosco and smiled. "Yes, it's me. Flattered you remember, Officer Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco shook his head. This guy was a bigger moron than he had ever imagined. "What the hell are you doing, Dowling? We locked you up for drugs. This is going to get you into a helluva lot more trouble."  
  
Dowling nodded, his smile widening. "That'd be true if I was gonna get caught, but that ain't gonna happen. Seth here explained it all real plain. You're the ones gonna be locked up, not me. Kinda fitting if you think about it."   
  
"Enough with the chitchat," Seth interrupted. "Time to get this show on the road."   
  
"You're never going to get away with this," Sully said.   
  
"Oh, but I'm already getting away with it, Officer Sullivan. No one even knows you're gone and by the time its discovered, you'll be well away from here and somewhere where no one will ever find you."   
  
"You're assuming we're guilty." Bosco stared back at Seth with undisguised hatred in his eyes.   
  
"I'm confident that justice will be served." Seth made his way to the front of a room and seated himself behind a small card table with a hammer lying on top of it. He picked up the hammer and pounded it loudly on the table. "Order in the court!"  
  
"This guy's whacked," Bosco whispered to Faith.   
  
"ORDER!"  
  
Bosco was about to ask why Seth didn't have a real gavel, but the look of fury on the man's face stopped him.  
  
"In the matter of the state versus the 55th precinct, is the counsel for the defendants present?"  
  
"Present, Your Honor," Dowling replied as he stood.   
  
"Is the prosecution present?"   
  
"Here, Your Honor." A man who had been previously unnoticed, hidden in the shadows of the room, came forward and then took a seat beside Faith.  
  
Sully glanced at the man quickly then did a double take as he nudged Ty. "Recognize him?" he whispered.  
  
Ty looked at the man then shook his head. "No. Should I?"  
  
"We arrested him for assault." Sully thought for a few moments before he came up with the name. "Seymore...Harry Seymore. It wasn't long after you joined the force. He beat up a gay kid pretty badly."   
  
Ty studied the man again and finally it came to him. "Oh yeah...I remember. How the hell is he finding these skells?"  
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"What are the charges?" Seth asked.  
  
Seymore looked down at the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. "Kidnapping, assault and battery, murder in the first degree..."   
  
Bosco started to laugh. "Are you kiddin' me? What the hell is this? Who the hell have we murdered? And kidnapping? Talk about a Kangaroo Court..."   
  
"Are you denying that you've ever shot and killed anyone?"  
  
"No I'm not denying it, but it was always in the line of duty," Bosco retorted, his eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Are you denying that you've taken men and women against their will and locked them up?"  
  
"They broke the damn law! They're fuckin' criminals," Bosco shouted.   
  
"Whose law? It might be your law, but it's certainly not mine. As far as I'm concerned you took perfectly innocent law-abiding citizens and locked them away for no reason whatsoever. You're the criminals here."  
  
"Why you son of a..."   
  
"Bosco..." Faith sensed he was losing control and managed to grasp his hand, trying to calm him. "Don't. He's just trying to goad you. It's not worth it."   
  
"May we approach the bench, Your Honor?" Dowling asked.  
  
Seth nodded and Dowling and Seymore made their way to where Seth was seated.   
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Ty leaned towards the others, lowering his voice. "I don't like where this is going."   
  
"I don't think there's much we can do right now," Bosco replied. He glanced to the doorway where three gunmen were standing guard and then at the makeshift armed jury box. "We try to get out of here now, we're dead."   
  
"We'll get our opportunity," Sully stated quietly. "We just have to wait for it to happen."  
  
"Yeah, we hope..." Faith said, a faint tremor in her voice. The more that she saw just how planned out and calculated everything was, the more her fear was growing. They all knew what this man was capable of. He was a cold-blooded killer, but it was even more than that. There was just something so wrong with him. He scared her more than anyone she had ever been in contact with in her life.   
  
"We will, Faith. We will," Bosco stated. He gave her a small smile, wanting to boost her spirits. He hated seeing her so upset. She didn't deserve this. None of them did.   
  
The meeting at the front of the room broke up and Dowling returned to where they were sitting. "We've reached an out of court settlement," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to run that sort of thing past us before you agree to it?" Ty asked.   
  
"Not in this courtroom," Dowling retorted.   
  
Seth banged on the table with the hammer, a wide grin on his face. "Will the defendants please stand."   
  
The officers exchanged looks before getting to their feet one by one. Ty licked his lips nervously as he waited to hear their fate. This was all so surreal. It felt like one of his nightmares, except he knew that he wasn't going to wake up from it.   
  
"The prosecution and defense have reached an agreement where the defendants will plead guilty to the charges of murder in the first degree and kidnapping. The lesser charge of assault and battery has been dropped."   
  
"Big of them," Bosco whispered.  
  
"In the interest of saving our good citizens time and money by having to set a new court date, sentencing will take place immediately."   
  
"Is he for real?" Bosco asked incredulously.  
  
Faith moved in closer to Bosco. Her mouth was so dry and she felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest it was pounding so hard.   
  
"Officer John Sullivan, Officer Tyrone Davis, Jr., Officer Maurice Boscorelli and Officer Faith Yokas. You are hereby sentenced to a life imprisonment to be served at the Waters Penitentiary. You will be eligible for parole in no sooner than 30 years. Dismissed."   
  
"The Waters Penitentiary?" Faith asked.  
  
"A fine establishment indeed, my lady," Seth stated as he got to his feet. "You'll be on your road to being rehabilitated and serving a productive life. And what's even better, you won't have to worry about the kinds of harassment that some of us had to put up with in our time behind bars, because you'll be the only prisoners there. If you do as you're told...you won't have any problems."   
  
Faith shivered under Seth's lecherous gaze. He positively made her skin crawl. She hoped to God they found their way out of this soon, but she was becoming very disheartened about their prospects.   
  
Seth gestured towards the gunmen who came forward and ushered the officers from the room. They were led to the staircase they had come down the night before and a few minutes later they were blinking their eyes against the sudden bright sunlight. Bosco looked around quickly, trying to figure out their location, but the warehouse was set back in a deserted lot and they were quickly led towards an unmarked van.   
  
"Get in," one of the gunmen ordered loudly, shoving his gun into Bosco's ribs. "Move it. Now."   
  
After they were all inside, the door slammed behind them and they were left in darkness once again.   
  
"No one is ever going to find us." Faith hated to say it, but she needed to. She wanted someone to say she was wrong, to make her believe that they were going to get out of this somehow, that it really was going to be okay. No one answered her though. Grateful for the darkness, she blinked back the tears that were suddenly in her eyes and huddled against Bosco, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
The engine of the van suddenly roared to life and with a sudden jerk began to move to wherever the so-called Waters Penitentiary was. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (7/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: I very much appreciate your comments on this story. I've been having some doubts that this story is just too out there to be posting, but as long as you're reading, I'll keep writing. Thanks so much.   
  
******  
  
"I feel sick." Faith had no idea how long they had been traveling, but it seemed like forever. Her head was aching and she was thirsty and exhausted. All she wanted was to be at home, safe in her own comfortable bed.   
  
"Just try to hang in there, Faith." Bosco said quietly. "Hopefully it won't be much longer."  
  
"Until what?" Faith asked. "Until we get to wherever this freak is taking us? Somehow I don't think that's going to be much better."  
  
Bosco sighed heavily. He really didn't know what he could say to comfort Faith. He had never been in a situation where things were so totally out of his control. It wasn't a good feeling.   
  
Suddenly the van lurched to a stop. The officers sat silently as they anxiously awaited whatever was going to happen next. A few minutes later, the back doors were thrown open. "Did you have a comfortable journey?" Seth peered in at them, smiling brightly.   
  
"Fuck you," Bosco stated with a scowl.   
  
"Tsk, tsk," Seth said as he shook his head. "You know...we're really going to have to do something about that attitude of yours, Officer Boscorelli. It just doesn't set a very good example for your fellow inmates."  
  
Bosco could feel his temper beginning to rise again and he closed his eyes for a few moments to try to get it under control. He knew it was important to stay calm. He needed to keep a clear head.   
  
Seth was disappointed when Bosco didn't react as he had hoped. He knew he had plenty of time to get to him though. If he was patient, everything would work out exactly as he wanted it to. "All of you out," he demanded, raising his gun towards them as the gunman behind him followed his example. "Move it."   
  
They awkwardly got to their feet and made their way from the van down onto the ground. But what they saw when they got outside, only served to heighten their apprehension. They were on some sort of an airstrip and there was a small plane only a short distance away.   
  
Ty stared at the plane in despair for a few moments, before turning his eyes toward Seth. "Listen, Waters. I'm the one you really want, not them. They don't have anything to do with this. It's always been about me. Just take me with you. Let them go," he pleaded in a last-ditch effort to try to save his friends.   
  
Seth turned towards Ty with a satisfied smile. "Ahh very good, Officer Davis, a very noble gesture indeed. Unfortunately, it's a rather futile one. You really have no idea what I want. It's true, that it used to be just you, but once I got to know your friends here...I grew to love them as well."   
  
"You love us?" Sully shook his head in disbelief. This guy seemed to constantly exceed his previous levels of craziness. "How the hell did you manage to keep out of the nuthouse, Waters?"   
  
The smile left Seth's face and his eyes narrowed angrily as he directed his gaze at Sully. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick with the smart ass remarks. I'm holding all the cards here, Officer. Your fate is totally in my hands. It would serve you well to remember that. If you don't...well let's just say I don't think you'll find the consequences to be very pleasant."   
  
Another car pulled up onto the airstrip and five men got out, all of them heavily armed. "Get going, we're going to be taking a little flight," Seth ordered. The officers exchanged disheartened looks, but did as they were told and started to walk towards the plane. A short while later, they were settled into their seats.   
  
"Everyone all seatbelted in?" Seth asked as he came out from the cockpit. "Remember...Safety first."   
  
"I'll teach him a thing about safety, alright," Bosco grumbled under his breath, watching as Seth and his henchman took their seats.   
  
It wasn't long before they were in the air. Sully turned toward Ty, who was just staring out the window. "How are you doing?"  
  
Ty sighed before turning his head to face his partner. "I've been better, Sul..." he answered quietly. "This just keeps getting worse and worse. I don't know how we're going to get out of this..."  
  
"I know it looks bad," Sully said, "but...we can't lose hope. Eventually something will break."  
  
"I hope you're right, Sul...It's just kind of hard to be positive right now, you know?"   
  
Sully nodded. "I know it is, Ty...but we've got to try."  
  
"Yeah..." Ty turned back to the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, looking down at the landscape below. He had a horrible feeling that this would be the last opportunity he would ever have to see the outside world...  
  
******  
  
"We're landing." Bosco stated unnecessarily, turning away from the window as the plane began its descent. The flight had been a short one. They had been in the air for less than an hour. Faith yawned as she opened her eyes. She had tried to fall asleep, but had been unsuccessful. She looked over at Bosco, wishing with all her might that she could just hold his hand. Unfortunately, the handcuffs and the way the seats were positioned, prevented it.   
  
"Any idea where we are?" she asked. As Bosco slowly met her gaze, she was anything but encouraged from the look in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"It...it's an island, Faith..."  
  
"An island? Oh God..." She bowed her head dejectedly, wanting to hide the tears, which were once again brimming in her eyes. They were never going to get out of this. She was trying so hard to stay strong, but it was already becoming too much for her. She was never going to see her children again. They were going to be here forever.  
  
The plane touched down on the ground and finally skidded to a stop. Seth was the first to rise from his seat. "Hope you all enjoyed your flight, folks." He paused for a moment, waiting for a response, but none was forthcoming. "No comments, questions or complaints?" he asked as he walked towards them, stopping next to where Bosco and Faith were seated.   
  
Bosco made a concerted effort to stay silent, focusing his attention on the back of Ty's head. He knew Seth was just trying to provoke him and he didn't want to rise to the bait.   
  
Seth stared at Bosco and then the trace of a smile touched his lips as he leaned down towards Faith. He reached for the buckle of her seatbelt and unfastened it, allowing his hands to linger on her waist as Faith unsuccessfully tried to shy away from him.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Seething with anger, Bosco managed to unhook his seatbelt and was on his feet in a flash. "Get the hell away from her."   
  
Seth smirked as two of his gunmen immediately appeared at his side, each aiming a revolver at Bosco's head. "One of these days, Officer Boscorelli...you're going to push me too far. I am calling the shots here, not you. You won't be doing your little girlfriend much good from six feet under now will you?"   
  
"Bosco? Bos, it's okay," Faith said shakily as she gazed up at him. She loved that he was so protective of her, but she was truly frightened that Seth would hurt him badly or even worse. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if anything was to happen to him.   
  
Contented that he had managed to get a rise out of Boscorelli, Seth turned and headed down the aisle. "Come on. We don't have all day."   
  
"You heard him." One of the gunmen gestured menacingly with his gun. "Let's go."  
  
Faith slowly stood up and Sully and Ty unbuckled their seatbelts and got to their feet as well. Then the four officers headed in single file down the aisle, en route to their new destination.  
  
******  
  
"Can you believe this?" Bosco asked, staring up in awe at the mansion in front of them.   
  
"Looks like our boy, Waters is squatting on someone else's property again," Sully stated.   
  
Ty shook his head in amazement. "How though? There's no way the owners just leave this place without any kind of security."   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They walked towards the house and then were led up onto the veranda. Faith closed her eyes for a few seconds as she leaned against a tall pillar. She had been fighting against a lingering headache all morning long, which had finally developed into a full-fledged migraine.   
  
"You okay?" Bosco asked, more than a little bit concerned at how pale and drawn she appeared.  
  
Faith opened her eyes and forced a smile as she nodded. "I just need some rest and something to drink. I'll be fine."   
  
"Okay," Bosco said uncertainly, not at all convinced. He was really beginning to worry about her.  
  
Seth had been lingering behind, but now he pushed his way forward and rang the doorbell. The officers looked at each other in confusion.   
  
"He's ringing the bell?" Sully whispered to Ty who just shrugged. He had given up trying to outguess this guy.   
  
About a minute after Seth rang the bell, the door to the house slowly opened. A thin young man, with a pale complexion, wearing wire-framed glasses stared at them silently. Bosco couldn't help thinking how much he resembled an owl.   
  
"Kyle! How's it going?" Seth asked as he clapped the young man on the back enthusiastically. "You all ready for us?"  
  
Kyle nodded slowly, still staring at the officers. "All the arrangements have been made," he replied. "I hope you will all enjoy your new home." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (8/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Note: Thanks for all your feedback on this story - I really appreciate it.  
  
******  
  
They were led into the house and proceeded along a series of long corridors before descending down two flights of stairs. Bosco's stomach was knotted up with apprehension, but he was relieved at least to find that the hallways were well-lit. Finally they reached their destination...it was a cell, complete with bars.   
  
"Crap," Sully muttered when he saw it. The cell was about twelve by twelve feet in size. There were two sets of bunk beds on opposite walls, a sink and a toilet.   
  
"These are your new accomodations. All the comforts of home...well at least one or two comforts," Seth snickered.   
  
"You're insane," Bosco muttered, turning towards Seth with a murderous glare. "You're never going to get away with this."  
  
Seth looked at Kyle, a smile touching the corners of his lips. "What did I tell you?" he asked. "Don't you just love the possibilities?"  
  
Kyle nodded, but remained expressionless. He hated cops, but not just these. He hated all cops. Cops that supposedly represented justice. It was all just a joke. He'd been unjustly accused and found guilty of rape. He had undergone constant harassment and torment in prison...until Seth had befriended him. Seth had proven himself to be a loyal friend. He had aligned himself with Kyle and had willingly put himself in harm's way to help him thwart his tormenters. When the truth about Kyle's supposed crime was finally uncovered and he was set free, he had vowed to do whatever he could to help Seth to repay him for all he had done for Kyle during his imprisonment. As Kyle's eyes scanned over the prisoners, he had absolutely no feeling towards the men. They definitely deserved whatever was going to happen to them. As he looked at the woman though, a brief flicker of sympathy touched his eyes. If it had been his choice, she wouldn't have been part of this. It wasn't his choice though...It was Seth's and Kyle would do anything for Seth...anything at all...  
  
"Alright all of you, get in there," Seth ordered. He'd had enough of them for now. He was tired and needed some rest and a good hot meal.   
  
"Are you at least going to take these cuffs off us?" Ty asked.   
  
Seth paused, pondering the request for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah. Ain't no way you'll be getting out of here. I guess that'd be okay." He fished the key out of his pocket and approached Faith first. "No funny business. Or handcuffs will be the least of your worries."   
  
With guns pointed at them from all angles, none of the officers were compelled to take any chances. For now, just getting the handcuffs off their wrists was a welcome relief. After they had all been freed, Seth made his way back out of the cell and locked the door, pocketing the key. "Make yourself at home gentlemen...and lady," he added, looking meaningfully at Faith who stared down at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"You going to give us any food or water?" Sully asked. "Or you going to just leave us here to waste away to nothing?"  
  
"I hardly think you have to worry about that, Officer Sullivan," Seth replied as Kyle snickered beside him. "I am a civilized man. Surely you can see the sink. It comes complete with running water."   
  
"We can't eat water," Bosco retorted angrily.   
  
"Oh don't worry. You'll get your food, just as long as you behave yourselves and do as you're told. If you're model prisoners, you'll be treated accordingly and if you're not...well...you'll just have to wait and see what happens..." With that, Seth turned his back and started back down the hallway with Kyle and the gunmen close behind.  
  
"Thank God they're gone," Faith murmured as soon as the men had disappeared from their line of vision. She made her way over to one of the sets of bunk beds and wearily lowered herself down onto the lower bunk.   
  
"I can't even believe this." Bosco shook his head, then followed Faith over to the bed, sitting down beside her. "What the hell are we going to do?"  
  
Ty made his way over to the sink and turned it on, then splashed some cold water on his face. "I don't know, but we've got to think of something." He reached down for one of the towels that was folded up on the floor next to the sink and used it to wipe his face. "This guy is certifiable."  
  
Sully slowly walked over to the empty set of bunk beds and sat down on the bottom bunk. "You're going to be sleeping up top, partner," he said, glancing over at Ty. "No way am I going up there."  
  
Not really paying attention to Sully, Ty walked over to the front of the cell and grasped the bars as he looked out into the hallway. "Can you imagine all the planning he put into this?" he asked quietly. "I mean...this must have been all he's been thinking about since the day he went back behind bars...and who the hell is his sidekick?" He sighed loudly then turned back towards his friends. "I am so sorry about this."  
  
"Its not your fault, man," Bosco stated. "This guy's certifiable. You said so yourself."   
  
"Yeah..." His eyes downcast, Ty made his way over to the bunk beds were Sully was sitting and climbed up to the top bunk. He flung himself down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. No matter how many times he heard it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't believe it. Deep down inside, he knew that he was the cause of all this trouble and that even though he hadn't done anything to initiate it, he was still the focus of a madman and now his friends were involved as well.  
  
Bosco exchanged a glance with Sully then shrugged. He felt badly for Ty, but right now his main focus was finding a way out of this predicament. He turned towards Faith, and his eyes clouded with worry. She was so quiet and pale...not at all like herself. "Faith?"  
  
It took a few moments before she even realized Bosco had spoken. "Yeah?" she asked turning towards him.  
  
"Faith, what's wrong?" He could tell there was something wrong with her more than just the situation they found themselves in. "Tell me."   
  
She sighed softly as lifted her head to meet his eyes. "It's nothing, Bosco...Maybe I'm just coming down with some kind of a bug or something..." Her head was continuing to pound so badly that she felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Lie down. Get some rest. It'll help you feel better."  
  
Not about to argue, Faith nodded and stretched out on the bed then allowed her eyes to drift shut. Bosco sat with her for a few minutes, watching over her until her breathing evened out. Then he stood up and walked over to Sully and Ty.   
  
"She alright?" Sully asked, glancing at Bosco as Ty sat up and moved over, letting his long legs dangle over the edge of the bed.   
  
"I don't know," Bosco answered uncertainly. "She says she's gettin' some kind of bug or somethin'... She just doesn't look good to me. I'm worried about her."  
  
Sully shook his head. Nothing seemed to be doing their way. "This is just crazy..."  
  
"Yeah well...there's gotta be somethin' we can do," Bosco said.   
  
"What?" Ty gave Bosco an irritated look. "What are we going to do, Bosco? Pick the lock? Rush Waters and get our heads blown off?"  
  
"Don't start with me, Davis," Bosco ran his hand back through his hair as he glared up at the younger officer. "I suppose you think we should just sit back and let this jag-off do whatever the hell he wants."  
  
"No I don't think that." Ty jumped down from the top bunk and made a move toward Bosco, but Sully quickly got between the two younger men.   
  
"Come on, you two. Is this really helping?" Sully asked, placing his hand against Ty's chest.  
  
"I didn't start it," Bosco stated evenly. "Maybe you should have a little chat with your partner."  
  
"Don't...don't talk to me like I'm not here." Ty tried to move towards Bosco again, but Sully held him back.  
  
"Talk to your partner, Sullivan." Bosco shook his head in disgust and headed back to Faith. He had enough to worry about without getting into it with Davis.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sully asked Ty who refused to meet his partner's eyes.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You know this is just making things worse, don't you? Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help anything, Ty."   
  
"I'm not fighting...I..." Suddenly deflated, Ty moved away from his partner and buried his head against the mattress of the top bunk. God...what the hell was he doing? He didn't even know anymore.  
  
Sully sighed as he made his way to Ty's side and gently placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"You think so?" Ty pulled his head back from the side of the bed, but still didn't look at Sully. "You really think so, Sul? Because...this is bad. I mean really bad...I wish...I wish you'd never found me in the Hamptons...I wish the house had just gone up in flames and that would have been that..."   
  
"You don't mean that," Sully said angrily, grabbing Ty's arm and forcing his partner to look at him. "Don't even talk that way."  
  
"Fine...whatever, Sul." Ty pulled out of his partner's grasp, walked over to the bars of the cell, and gazed dejectedly out into the hallway. Sully stared at Ty's back for a long moment, searching for something to say, but he really couldn't think of anything that would help. Finally with a heavy sigh, he sat back down on the bunk, his eyes still on Ty, wishing there was something he could do to make things easier for his partner...something that could get them all out of this mess... 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (9/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Thank you all so much for your feedback. I really appreciate you it and I'm so glad you're continuing to follow this story.  
  
*****  
  
Ty laid on his stomach on the top bunk. He leaned on his elbows and stared down at his watch, his eyes following the second hand as it turned around and around and around... No one had spoken a word in over an hour. Faith was still asleep with Bosco at her side. Sully was in the bunk underneath Ty's, but he had no idea if he was awake or asleep or what he was doing. Ty felt more than a little bit guilty about losing control of himself the way he had. It was bad enough that he had dragged them all into this mess without making things even worse. He suddenly realized that Bosco's eyes were on him from across the room. Uncomfortable, Ty quickly averted his gaze, then shifted onto his side so that he was facing the wall. God, he hated this...  
  
******  
  
Bosco sighed quietly to himself as he watched Davis turn away to face the wall. This was ridiculous. Didn't he realize that they needed to work together here? They only had each other to depend on. He was on the verge of getting up to go straighten things out with Ty when Faith stirred restlessly beside him.  
  
"Hey, how are you doin'?" Bosco asked, a slight smile on his lips as he looked down at Faith.  
  
"I'm okay, Bos," Faith's voice was hoarse as she spoke then swallowed painfully. Her throat was so dry and her head was still throbbing relentlessly.   
  
Bosco unconsciously gnawed on his lower lip as he studied her with his eyes. He didn't say anything to contradict her, but it was obvious to him that she was far from okay.   
  
"Has anything happened?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off how she was feeling.  
  
"Not really." He lowered his voice to only a little above a whisper. "Davis got a little testy, but that's about it. Waters and his cronies haven't been back."   
  
"You didn't get into it with him, did you, Bos?" she asked, her tone slightly reproachful. "You know he's just having a tough time with this."  
  
Bosco shook his head as he spoke, a hint of irritability in his voice. "No, Faith. I didn't get into it with him. I'm not always as insensitive as you seem to think I am."  
  
"I don't think you're insensitive, Bos...I just...never mind, forget it..." She slowly sat up and pushed her hair back away from her face with her fingers.   
  
Part of him wanted to say more, but she wasn't feeling well and in reality they were beginning to make mountains out of molehills. He felt like a kid in the schoolyard, quarreling over who started a fight. 'You started it! No you started it!' He knew it was just the tenseness of the situation, which was weighing on all of them. Tiny little problems and annoyances were being magnified one hundredfold. "You want some water?" he asked. "There are some plastic cups over there by the sink."  
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, water sounds pretty good right now."  
  
Relieved to have a task to perform, no matter how small, Bosco got up and went over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and ran the water for a good minute to get it as cold as possible. Then he filled the cup and brought it back to Faith. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." She took the cup and brought it to her lips, allowing the cool liquid to trickle down, soothing her throat. "Mmm...that's good."   
  
"You feeling better?" Sully's voice filtered through the cell as sat up in his bunk and looked over at Faith. He'd been just lying there, obsessing about what had happened to them. The more he dwelled on it, the more worried he was becoming. He couldn't help wondering exactly what Waters was planning. Did he plan to just keep them here in this cell forever? Did he have something even more diabolical planned? Was he going to kill them one by one?   
  
"A little bit," Faith answered vaguely. "The flu has been going around Charlie's school. Maybe I just caught a touch of it."   
  
"Maybe." Sully nodded in agreement as he got to his feet and stretched his arms up over his head, then slowly began stretching out his other muscles as well. He felt stiff and sore all over ,especially his neck. "Damn I'm getting old." His eyes went to his partner who was lying on the top bunk, facing the wall. He wanted to talk to him, to let Ty get out some of what he was feeling, but he wasn't even sure how to approach him. Instead, he walked over to where Bosco and Faith were sitting. "So...any thoughts?"  
  
"Not yet," Bosco admitted. "I'm just hoping at some point we're going to get an opportunity to make a move against them."  
  
"I hope you're right," Sully said. "Right now they're sure as hell not taking any chances though."  
  
"The time will come when they let their guard down," Faith stated, sounding much more sure of herself on the outside than she really felt on the inside. "We just have to wait...it'll happen."   
  
From up on his bunk, Ty listened to the conversation, feeling more and more ill at ease and out of place. Finally he took a deep breath and sat up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, forcing himself to meet Bosco's eyes.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Bosco replied, offering a small smile to the younger officer. "We've got other a lot more important things to think about."  
  
Relieved, Ty nodded. "Yeah...we do."  
  
The sound of footsteps caused all four officers to glance past the bars of their prison out into the hallway. A small group of men were approaching. Seth led the way, carrying a revolver with a smug look on his face. Behind him were two men who were carrying what appeared to be meal trays and three other men who were heavily armed.   
  
"Stand away from the door!" Seth bellowed as he inserted a key into the lock.  
  
"None of us is anywhere near the door," Bosco stated.   
  
"Nobody likes a wise ass, Officer Boscorelli, especially me," Seth snarled as he entered the cell. "Keep that up and you'll be sorry."  
  
Bosco stared defiantly back at Waters, wanting more than anything to go back at him, but realizing it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Instead he was able to force himself to remain silent.  
  
"Smart boy. Now you'll get your dinner," Seth stated. "It might not be quite as good as what you're used to eating, but at least you won't starve."   
  
The two men carrying the trays entered the cell and placed one on Bosco and Faith's bunk and the other on Sully's.   
  
"Anything else you need?" Seth asked, smirking insincerely at them.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to make a phone call," Ty replied, glaring down at Seth from the top bunk.   
  
"No can do," Seth stated with a chuckle. "Any more reasonable requests?"  
  
"I'd like to know what you're planning to do with us," Sully stated after a few moments of silence.   
  
"I'm sure you would like to know that," Seth said, the false smile still planted on his face. "Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."  
  
"You're a real piece of work," Bosco said angrily. "Who the hell do you think you're dealin' with here?"  
  
Seth chuckled as he took a few steps closer to Bosco, brandishing the revolver jovially. "I think the question should be who do -you- think you're dealing with, Officer Boscorelli?"   
  
Noting the wild look in Seth's eyes, Bosco decided to back down. There wasn't any sense in riling a fruitcake with a gun. He'd seen enough on the job to know that was never a good idea.   
  
Satisfied when Bosco remained silent, Seth turned his attention toward Faith. "You haven't said anything, Officer Yokas. Or should I call you Faith? Aren't you glad to see me? After all I've brought you a delectable dinner."   
  
"You can call me, Officer Yokas," Faith answered coldly.  
  
"I can call you whatever the hell I want," Seth said, displeased by her answer and the tone in her voice. Stuck up bitch. Who the hell did she think she was? "I can -do- whatever the hell I want as well. You'd be wise to remember that."  
  
"You better watch your threats." Bosco started to get to his feet, but was stopped as Seth pointed the revolver at his face.   
  
"Sit down, now!" The sudden rage in Seth's eyes made it clear that there was no room for argument. Bosco slowly lowered himself back down to the bed. Damn. This guy was just a ticking time bomb.   
  
"Enjoy your food and if I were you I'd make it last," Seth stated as he began to back up out of the cell. "We'll be back tomorrow...or not." With those words, he slammed the door to the cell and locked it, then stormed down the hall with his entourage on his heels.   
  
"Real peach of a guy," Sully muttered after they had left. He walked over to his bunk and lifted the cover off the tray. "Let's see what he left us."  
  
"Somehow I'm not expectin' much," Bosco said as he removed the cover from his and Faith's tray. Underneath were two small bowls of a watery-appearing chicken noodle soup, two packages of crackers, and two apples. "Guess I was right."   
  
"We're supposed to make this last?" Sully asked incredulously. "He's got to be kidding." He took one of the bowls, along with a package of crackers, and handed it up to Ty. "Here you go, partner. Enjoy."   
  
"God, I'm starved," Ty said as he opened up the package of crackers and crumbled them into the soup. "This isn't going to make a dent."   
  
"There's an apple too," Sully said, handing it to him.   
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"Here, Faith," Bosco said quietly, as he passed the food to her. "Hopefully getting a little something in your stomach will help you to feel better."  
  
Faith unenthusiastically accepted the soup from Bosco. She couldn't really say she was feeling very hungry, but she knew she needed to eat. "Thanks."   
  
"Sure." He dipped his spoon into his own bowl and took a sip of the lukewarm, almost tasteless liquid. This really sucked.  
  
******  
  
"I don't like this...I don't like it at all." Swersky stated to the small group of officers who were gathered in his office. One officer not showing up for roll call was bad enough, but four not showing up? Something was very, very wrong.   
  
"I want you to start making calls to their families, friends, anyone who could have some information that might give us a clue to their whereabouts. I want them found and I want them found quickly."  
  
Because Swersky knew if his officers weren't found soon, the chances were very slim that they would be found at all and even slimmer that they would be found alive... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (10/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Language and sexual references).  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: As always, thanks for all your great comments and feedback. It's very inspiring to me and I appreciate it more than I can say.  
  
******  
  
"Bitch." Seth stormed into the drawing room and immediately made his way to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured it into a shot glass. He swallowed the liquid in one gulp then proceeded to pour himself another shot. "I'm going to show her. She's going to be sorry...real sorry."  
  
Kyle, who was seated in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace, looked up from the book he was reading. "What'd she do?"  
  
"She didn't -do- anything, it's that attitude she has, like she's better than me. Well you can be damn sure I'm going to put her into her place. "When I get it on with her, she'll be sorry she ever messed with me."  
  
Kyle's cheeks visibly blanched at the reference, Seth's words bringing back many of the horrors he'd experienced while in prison. For the most part, he'd managed to block much of what had happened out of his mind, but not completely. If he let himself, he could easily become consumed by those memories. He wouldn't wish that pain and humiliation on anyone...except maybe the men who had tortured him that way and the woman who had falsely accused him in the first place.  
  
"What's the matter, Kyle?" Seth asked, noticing the discomfiture on the young man's face. "Afraid I won't share? Trust me, she's more than enough woman for the both of us. You'll get plenty of opportunities to use her whatever way you see fit."  
  
"W..hat? No...no I..." Kyle stammered, shaking his head ardently. "I..I don't want to do that, Seth. I...No, I can't..."  
  
Picking up his shot glass, along with the whiskey bottle, Seth made his way over to the couch and sat down, then gazed curiously over at Kyle. "You don't want to?" he questioned, a look of open curiosity on his face. "I guess I find that a little bit hard to understand, Kyle. I mean, you of all people...I would think you'd want this. You already did the time, now you can do the crime. Hell man, you've earned this."  
  
Kyle shrugged, dropping his eyes downward. "I just...I don't think of women that way, Seth...It's just not right..."  
  
"After what that bitch did to you? Falsely accusing you? I would think you'd want some kind of revenge."  
  
Kyle raised his head, gazing back at Seth. "-This- woman didn't do anything to me. I can't do it..I just can't...."  
  
"Whatever. It's your loss," Seth replied, swigging down another shot of whiskey. Kyle could do whatever he wanted. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman. This one was going to be special. She wouldn't be so high and mighty when he was through with her and there wasn't a thing that she or Boscorelli could do to stop him.  
  
******  
  
"I wonder when they'll be back." Ty's voice broke the silence that had descended over the small prison after they had finished eating their meager meal. Faith had dropped off back to sleep, Ty and Sully were sitting on their bunks and Bosco was pacing the floor.  
  
"Who knows," Bosco muttered as he stopped pacing and once again found himself staring past the bars towards the hallway. "I just wish we could think of something to do once they come back here."  
  
"We're kind of limited as far as that goes," Sully broke into the conversation. "They're armed more heavily than Fort Knox. We go up against them, we're just going to get our heads blown off."  
  
"There might come a time when that's our best option..." Ty murmured under his breath.  
  
"Shit...there he goes again," Bosco said. He was having a really hard time dealing with Davis' mood swings. He shook his head in frustration as he walked back over to where Faith was sleeping. He then carefully sat down on the bunk beside his partner, making a concerted effort not to disturb her.  
  
Sully watched as Bosco returned to Faith's side. He could plainly see the aggravation on his face. Bosco was a man of action and Sully knew it had to be killing him to be cooped up this way and virtually helpless. He also knew that Ty was eating himself up over this. With a heavy sigh, Sully got to his feet and looked up at his partner who was sitting on his bunk, blankly staring out into space.  
  
"How you holding up?" Sully asked, resting his arm on the top bunk.  
  
"I'm not about to have a nervous breakdown if that's what you're worried about," Ty snapped, giving his partner an irritated look.  
  
"No, Ty... That wasn't what I was worried about," Sully stated. "It was just a question. I am concerned about you though and that isn't going to stop no matter how much you might want it to."  
  
Ty was silent for a long moment before he raised his head to meet his partner's gaze. "I know you're worried, Sul...I just...I don't know...I guess I'm just having a hard time getting all of this to register. In just a couple of days we've gone from us thinking Waters was dead to him holding us prisoner on this godforsaken island...its just crazy..."  
  
"Yeah, its pretty crazy alright." Sully nodded in agreement. He hated this situation, everything about it. It was truly scary how easily this maniac had been able to get them all under his control. He didn't even want to think about what he had planned for them. "Ty? If you want to talk..."  
  
"Thanks, Sully..." Ty already knew that his partner would support him no matter what. He just didn't even know how to talk about all that he was feeling right now. He was so afraid of the emotions bubbling up inside him, which could change at the blink of an eye. The one thing he knew for sure was that he hated Seth Waters. He hated him with a passion and intensity he hadn't even known he was capable of feeling. The man was a monster and Ty just hoped that they would be able to find a way to destroy Seth, before he destroyed them. Prison wasn't even a viable option anymore. There was only one way to get this guy out of their lives. "If I feel like talking, you'll be the first to know, okay?" He managed to force a glimmer of a smile, which did nothing at all to allay Sully's fears.  
  
******  
  
"Missing? I...I...don't understand..." Maggie could feel her hands beginning to shake and she clenched them together to try to stop the trembling. "All of them? How? It makes no sense."  
  
"I know it doesn't, Mrs. Davis," Swersky said, looking back at her sympathetically. He had decided to come here himself rather than send another officer. Mrs. Davis had lost her husband in the line of duty. He had felt it was only right to personally tell her that her son was missing. "I was wondering if Ty had mentioned anything to you lately, anything that might have been bothering him? Anything he was concerned about?"  
  
"No... no nothing," Maggie said, shaking her head. She could feel tears beginning to brim in her eyes and she blinked them back quickly, then hastily got to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Lieutenant, whatever am I thinking? I...can I get you something to drink, coffee or maybe something cold?"  
  
"No, please. I'm fine, Mrs. Davis." Swersky stood up and walked over to Maggie. He could see that she was coming very close to breaking down. "We're going to do everything in our power to try to find them..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know you will." Ty and Sully, both of them gone...Dear God...she couldn't believe this was happening. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, using all the power within her to try to keep her composure before she looked back at the lieutenant. "I'm sure you must have a lot to do...please don't let me keep you..."  
  
Swersky nodded, recognizing that Mrs. Davis needed to be alone and he respected that. "If you hear anything..."  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll let you know right away if I do...and you'll contact me if you hear anything?"  
  
"Immediately. I'm posting an officer outside, just in case. If you need anything at all let him know or you can call me directly."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate everything you're doing." She walked with him to the door then watched from the window as he got into his RMP. It wasn't until after he had driven away that she flung herself down on the couch and dissolved into tears.  
  
******  
  
Bosco's face was haggard with worry as he looked over at Faith whose body was wracked with coughing. Feeling somewhat breathless, she rolled over onto her side, but it wasn't until she sat up that she was able to breathe easily again.  
  
"You want some water?" Bosco asked. He hated this. Hated that she was sick and all he could do was give her water and keep her warm. There wasn't another damn thing he could do for her.  
  
"Not right now, thanks." She pushed the pillows up against the headboard and leaned back against them, then pulled the blankets up around her chest. "God, what I wouldn't give for some Tylenol," she whispered.  
  
"You're feeling really lousy, aren't ya?"  
  
"Well I've definitely felt better," she said, offering him a small smile. "Nothing like having perfect timing. I mean I can't remember the last time I've been sick. I wait until something like this happens. You guys don't need to be worrying about me on top of everything else..."  
  
"Come on, Faith, don't." He moved over so that he was sitting beside her and put his arm around her as Faith snuggled in close to him. "You can't help bein' sick...and we're gonna find a way out of here...I promise you we will..."  
  
"I know we will, Bos..." She allowed her eyes to close again, feeling much better now that she was in his arms.  
  
Bosco leaned his head against the headboard and gently massaged Faith's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. All he wanted to do was to protect her, to make her feel safe. However, he couldn't help wondering if he'd just made a promise he couldn't keep, and they were going to be stuck in this prison for an eternity. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (11/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: As always, thank you all so much for your nice feedback. I'm glad you're still following this story.  
  
******  
  
"Do you think mommy is dead?"  
  
"No! Of course she isn't dead." Emily looked into the distressed eyes of her younger brother. "You shouldn't even be thinking that way, Charlie."  
  
"The kids at school...some of them say she's probably dead," he said, biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep from crying.  
  
"Those kids don't know anything. You shouldn't listen to them," she said as she put her arm around her brother. "We just have to have believe she'll be fine."  
  
"'Emily is right, Charlie," Fred stated. He had just come into the apartment and was listening to the conversation between his children. "We need to pray and believe that God is looking after your mother and that she'll be found soon."  
  
"Do...do you want her to be alright too, daddy?" Charlie asked, his eyes fearful as he looked at his father. "I mean...even if she doesn't live with us anymore?"  
  
Fred was taken aback for a moment, but he quickly composed himself. "Of course I want her to be alright. I would never want anything bad to happen to your mother, Charlie. Even though we don't live with each other anymore, I still care about her very much. That's never going to change."  
  
"Okay." Charlie nodded, satisfied with his father's answer for the time being.  
  
"I'm going to go get dinner started," Emily stated as she forced a smile on her face and headed into the kitchen. She was feeling very guilty over the bad thoughts she'd been harboring toward her mother. Even when she had first heard that her mom was missing, her first thought had been that she and Bosco had run off somewhere together. But then she had heard that two officers were missing as well and she had known something terrible had happened. Now all she wanted was to be able to see her mother, to hug her and tell her she was sorry, but she didn't know if she was ever going to get that chance...  
  
******  
  
"She has a fever. She needs medicine, somethin'. What the hell are we gonna do?"  
  
Ty and Sully exchanged helpless looks, neither having any idea what to say.  
  
"Faith? Faith, everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine." Bosco went to the sink and soaked a washcloth in cold water, then folded it up and placed it on Faith's forehead. "Everything's okay."  
  
"Cold..." Faith whispered, just before another spasm of coughing seized her. She had been getting steadily worse over the last two days with a deepening progressive cough and fevers. Bosco was beside himself with worry. He got up and pulled the blanket down off the top bunk and placed it over her. He then got onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her until she finally fell back into a restless sleep. Only then did he carefully get up and walk over to where Sully and Ty were sitting.  
  
"We've got to think of something," Bosco said, a note of urgency in his voice. "She needs a doctor. Do you hear that cough she has? It's really bad, sounds like pneumonia or somethin'"  
  
"Maybe they'll get her some kind of medicine or something," Ty said unconvincingly.  
  
"Yeah right, Davis. Maybe they'll send down a doctor and a nurse too. They haven't given her so much as an aspirin. Waters hasn't even been down here. For all we know he's just leavin' us down here until we rot."  
  
"Nah..." Ty shook his head. "If that was true he wouldn't be bothering to bring us food at all." Not that they were getting very much, but it was enough to live on anyhow. "He's got more than this planned."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Bosco turned his eyes from Ty to Sully. "We can't just wait this out if she's gonna keep getting worse. I'm not gonna let somethin' happen to her. Sully? What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, Bosco." Sully shook his head grimly. "Unless they ease up on the artillery, I don't see any way of getting an advantage on them."  
  
"Well I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing...I'm gonna think of somethin'..."  
  
******  
  
"It's just so damn quiet, you know? I mean its not like we saw each other all the time or anything, but now that he's gone...it's just so damn quiet..."  
  
"It must be really tough," Doc said.  
  
"I hate going home now after a shift. Before, if we weren't out on dates, we'd kind of hang out after work, talk about our day, watch t.v. for a while. Now, the apartment's just so empty.  
  
"There's a really good chance they'll be found, Carlos. They have everyone working on this, NYPD, the FBI. They'll find them."  
  
Carlos sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. "I keep thinking back to that night...Davis' car was parked right outside the building and I didn't even notice when I got home. If I had...well we would have figured out something was wrong a hell of a lot sooner."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"It's been over two days now..."  
  
"They'll find them, Carlos..."  
  
"Maybe so...but will they be alive when they do?"  
  
******  
  
Seth gave a self-satisfied smile as he walked down the hallway towards his prisoners. He deeply admired his own self-control that he'd been able to leave them alone for a couple of days. He knew it would only heighten their anxiety over what was going to happen to them. Now the real fun would begin.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said cheerily as he stood outside the cell. "How are you all doing on this fine day?"  
  
"How the hell do you think we're doing?" Bosco rushed towards Seth and grabbed for him through the bars of the cell as Seth stepped back. "Get back here you fuckin' coward! Get your ass over here and fight like a man!"  
  
"Such hostility, Officer Boscorelli," Seth smirked at Bosco, finding the officer's rage more than a little bit amusing. "I can't begin to imagine what has you in such a state."  
  
"She's sick, you bastard. She's sick and she needs a doctor. Now just cut it with these crazy ass games and let us the hell out of here."  
  
"She's sick?" Seth lost his composure momentarily as he looked over at where Faith was huddled in her bunk underneath a pile of blankets. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Do I look like a doctor?" Bosco hissed. "She's sick and she's gettin' worse. If you checked up on things once in a while you'd have an idea of what's goin' on."  
  
"Bosco." Sully came over and gently pulled Bosco back from the bars of the cell. "Calm down. This isn't going to help her."  
  
"You should listen to him." Seth nodded in approval then looked over at Sully. "Sometimes us older guys gotta try and keep the boys in line."  
  
"I'm nothing like you," Sully stated heatedly.  
  
Seth sighed. Sometimes these cops could be so tiresome. "Enough with all this nonsense. I've come here for a reason...a proposal if you will."  
  
"What kind of a proposal?" Ty asked as he approached Seth. "Now what kind of a game are you playing?"  
  
"Have you always been so suspicious, Officer Davis?" Seth smiled condescendingly. "You should learn to open up your heart and trust your fellow man."  
  
"You're a real piece of work." Ty angrily moved towards Seth, but Sully pulled him back. "Sul, let go of me."  
  
"You're not helping. Neither of you are." Sully turned to face the two younger officers, lowering his tone as he spoke. "I know you're upset, but you need to keep your cool, now more than ever."  
  
"Bravo, Officer Sullivan!" Seth said, applauding loudly. "You tell em."  
  
"Shut the hell up," Sully snarled as he turned back to Seth. "Now what's this proposal you're talking about?"  
  
"It's very simple," Seth replied. "I'm going to let two of you go free."  
  
The three men exchanged glances then looked back at Seth in disbelief.  
  
"You're going to let two of us go free?" Ty asked skeptically. "Which two?"  
  
"Well that's for you to decide."  
  
"That's easy, Faith is definitely one of the two," Bosco said, glancing over at Ty who nodded his approval. "And Sully."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Sully protested.  
  
"Sul, Bosco's right," Ty broke in.  
  
"No he's not." Sully shook his head. He knew there was no way Ty would agree to leave, but he wasn't about to leave his partner either. "Bosco should go with Faith. I'll stay here with you."  
  
"Excuse me!" Seth interrupted and the officers turned to face him. "I think there's something you should know."  
  
"What is it?" Ty asked.  
  
"This whole setting free thing. Two of you get to leave, but you only get to leave this house. You won't be leaving the island...well not unless you want to go for a real long swim."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sully asked.  
  
"Two of you get to leave to be...umm how shall I say it...the prey, on a sort of hunting expedition if you will."  
  
"Prey?" Ty asked as the men exchanged uneasy glances.  
  
"Yes, two of you will be the hunted and I'll be the hunter. If you can elude me for 48 hours, all of you will be set free. I'll give you one hour to decide who will be the prey and who will stay here."  
  
"What if the prey doesn't elude you?" Bosco asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he voiced the question just the same.  
  
"Well it's a hunt, Officer Boscorelli," Seth stated with a smile. "I consider myself to be a good hunter. Like all good hunters, if I catch my pray I'll kill it without a second thought and the two who are left here...well they'll be serving a life sentence." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (12/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: I so appreciate those of you who continue to follow and comment on this story. Thank you so much!  
  
******  
  
With a final smirk, Seth headed back down the hallway, leaving the three officers staring after him in shocked silence.  
  
"Crazy bastard," Bosco finally muttered. He cast a wary glance in Faith's direction, ensuring that she was still asleep and then looked back at Sully and Ty. "Well?"  
  
"Well I'm going," Ty stated.  
  
"And I'm goin' with you," Bosco said, a note of certainty in his voice.  
  
Ty nodded in agreement as Sully shook his head. "Wait a minute here. You two can't just decide this. I'm here too."  
  
"Sully." Bosco met the eyes of the older officer. "This makes the most sense."  
  
"That's not necessarily true. What about Faith? Don't you want to stay with her?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" Bosco shouted, without thinking. He over looked at Faith guiltily, relieved when he saw that she was still asleep and then lowered his voice. "Of course I do, but I trust you to take care of her."  
  
"I'm going with my partner," Sully stated, raising his chin defiantly.  
  
Ty sighed heavily, then walked over to the bars of the cell and stared out into the hallway. "Bosco's right, Sul," he said softly.  
  
"Like hell he is."  
  
Bosco and Ty exchanged glances, then Bosco turned back to Sully. "Come on.think about it. I'm a lot smaller target than you, Sully.faster."  
  
Sully remained silent as his eyes fell on his partner who was still staring out into the hallway, unable or unwilling to meet Sully's gaze. "He's my partner." he whispered to Bosco, as an unexpected lump developed in his throat. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Ty would be out there as a human target while he was left behind with Faith, unable to do a thing to help. "I should be with him."  
  
In an uncharacteristic gesture, Bosco placed his hand gently on Sully's shoulder. "I'll take care of him, Sully," he said quietly. He knew how much Sully cared about Ty, that in many ways Ty was like a son to him. "He'll be okay."  
  
Ty ran his hands up and down along the bars, pretending not be listening although he was hearing every word. He hated this. Hated what this bastard was doing to them. He knew that Sully staying back here was the right thing, but he felt for his partner. He knew it was eating him up not to be going along.  
  
"Fine," Sully said gruffly as he bowed his head and looked down at the floor. He still didn't like it, but deep inside he knew that Bosco was right. "What about Faith?" he asked after a long silence.  
  
"What about her?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Come on, Bosco.you know what I mean. You need to tell her."  
  
Bosco sighed as he ran his hand back through his hair and looked back at Faith. She was so sick. It broke his heart to think of waking her, especially to tell her something that was going to upset her, but he also knew it could well be the last time they would see each other. He couldn't just leave her without saying goodbye.  
  
******  
  
"This just doesn't make any sense." Swersky tossed the mug shot down onto the table in frustration. He and a couple of detectives had been going through them for hours, trying to figure out who could have had a grudge against all four officers. So far they were coming up with zip.  
  
"You think there's a chance this is a voluntary thing?" Peter Carter, a 20- year veteran of the force asked.  
  
"Voluntary?" Swersky looked back at Carter in irritation. "No I don't think its voluntary. Why the hell would it be voluntary? The four of them just decided to what? Take a vacation without telling anyone?" He'd always suspected Carter was an ass. This confirmed it.  
  
Carter shrugged. "Sorry.it was just a thought."  
  
"Well, it was a stupid thought," Swersky snapped. He got up from his chair and gingerly stretched out the muscles in his back. This was really starting to get to him. He looked down at the table again, the mug shot of Seth Waters staring up at him from the top of the discard pile. He would have been their main suspect if it hadn't been for the one tiny detail that the man was dead. Even so, something about it was niggling at him. "This happened right after Waters died.I think maybe we should have a little chat with Waters' mother." He knew it was a shot in the dark, but grief-stricken people had been known to do some crazy things. It couldn't hurt to at least question the woman, just to get rid of the uneasiness in his mind.  
  
******  
  
"Doesn't anyone have anything else to talk about?" Carlos snapped. It was a slow day and the paramedics and firefighters were gathered around the table, discussing the disappearance of the four police officers. "I'm going outside to get some air." Without waiting for a response, he abruptly got up from his chair and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Should someone go after him?" Kim asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Doc shook his head. "I think he just needs to be alone right now. I'll talk to him later."  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want some?" Alex asked as she stood up and headed over to the coffeemaker. About a minute later, they heard the sound of breaking glass. Kim got up and hurried over to Alex who was squatting down behind the counter, picking up remnants of the mug she had dropped on the floor.  
  
"Alex? Are you okay?" Kim asked, squatting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just clumsy," Alex replied, her attention focused on the broken glass.  
  
"I can do that." Kim began.  
  
"No, no, I've got it," Alex insisted. In her haste to pick up the pieces, she inadvertently grabbed a sharp piece of glass, which sliced the palm of her hand. "Dammit" She quickly got to her feet and made her way to the sink.  
  
"Alex, let me see," Kim said, following her to the sink.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Come on, Alex."  
  
Reluctantly Alex let Kim look at her hand.  
  
"It's not that deep," Kim said as she examined the wound. "Sit down. I'll go get something to clean it and put a bandage on it."  
  
"Everything okay?" Doc asked Kim as she passed him.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She went and got some medical supplies and then returned to Alex who was leaning back against the counter.  
  
"Can't believe how stupid I was," Alex said softly, watching as Kim gently began to clean her cut.  
  
"You weren't stupid, Alex.you were upset."  
  
"Upset?" Alex shook her head, not meeting Kim's eyes. "I wasn't upset."  
  
"It's only natural you would be. I mean you and Ty..."  
  
"I'm not upset, Kim. Can you drop it? Please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Alex, no problem," Kim said as she began to bandage the cut. She wasn't going to push. If Alex wanted to talk about it she would.  
  
******  
  
"Faith? Faith can you hear me?" Bosco brushed the limp strands of hair off her face and pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "Come on, Faith, wake up," he whispered.  
  
"Mmmm." Faith moaned softly as she huddled deeper under the blankets.  
  
"Faith.wake up," he tried again a little bit more insistently. The hour Seth had given them was soon going to be up. He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Faith."  
  
"Bosco? What is it?" Faith murmured as she finally managed to open her eyes. As soon as she had spoken though, she began to cough. Bosco quickly got up and poured a cup of water then brought it back to her.  
  
Faith took a few sips of the water then smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He looked back at her for a long moment, unsure exactly how to begin what he needed to say. "Faith."  
  
Now that she was fully awake, she could tell from the look in his eyes and the expression on his face that it wasn't good. "Bosco, what is it?" she asked. A quick glance across the room told her that Ty and Sully were there and seemed to be okay.  
  
"Waters was down here before.you were asleep."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And." He sighed heavily, knowing that he just had to spill it. "He wants to do this.well this sort of a hunt.he's going to set two of us free to be the prey and.he's going to hunt us.if the prey gets away he'll set everyone free." Actually saying the words out loud made it sound even worse than it had before and he could see from the expression on Faith's face that she was horrified. "Faith."  
  
"No."  
  
"We don't have a choice."  
  
"You don't have a choice?" Faith managed to pull herself up into a sitting position as she locked her gaze with his. "Bosco don't you hear how crazy this sounds? He'll let us go? He's not going to let us go. You know that, don't you? How can you even trust him? This is a suicide mission. I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know you don't. Think about it though. At least we'll be out of here. We'll have a chance. In here, Faith, we've got nothin'. No way can we get the upper hand as long as we're locked behind these bars."  
  
She shook her head in dismay. "This guy shot you, Bosco.he almost killed you once before, I." She couldn't bear the thought that she might lose him. They had been partners for ten years, but in many ways their relationship had just begun. Losing Bosco just wasn't an option.  
  
"I'll be alright."  
  
She nodded silently, blinking back tears as he wrapped her up in his arms. She buried her face against his chest and hung onto him tightly. She didn't want to let him go. She was so afraid that if she did, she was never going to get him back. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (13/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: As always, thanks so much for your comments. I very much appreciate them.   
  
******  
  
"Carlos?" Doc exited the firehouse and zippered up his jacket. It was starting to get pretty chilly. He looked around and finally spotted Carlos, leaning back against a parked RMP and staring off into the distance. He paused for a moment, unsure if he should approach him, but finally decided to. "What are you doing over here?"   
  
"I told you. I just needed some air."  
  
Doc nodded. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Doc," Carlos answered with a sigh. He knew that Doc just meant well, but he had come out here for a reason. He didn't see why everyone had to be following him around all the time.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Carlos shook his head. "There really isn't much to talk about, Doc. I told you how I'm feeling about all this. I just hope they find them, you know?"  
  
Doc nodded. "I do know. I'm worried too. I've known them all for a long time, especially Sully. We go back a lot of years."   
  
"Yeah I know," Carlos replied. It still wasn't the same though. He and Ty had started out as just roommates, but their friendship had really grown. Ty had turned out to be someone he could really trust and now...he didn't even want to think of what Ty and the others might be going through.   
  
"Why don't you come back upstairs with me?" Doc asked, patting Carlos' shoulder. "Have something to eat. It'll make you feel better."   
  
"I'll be up soon..." Carlos couldn't even think of eating and he didn't really want to be sociable either. Right now he just wanted to be left alone.   
  
******  
  
"Have you chosen your contestants?" They heard his booming voice from way down the hall. Waters was coming. This was it. Bosco turned towards Faith and gently traced the contour of her cheek with his fingers, as he gazed back at her, engraining every detail of her face into his memory. Then he drew her into his arms and kissed her... a tender lingering kiss... "I love you, Faith."   
  
For a few brief moments, she forgot her illness and lost herself in the warmth of his lips, fully aware that they might never be together like this again. "I love you too," she whispered.   
  
"You hang in there for me, okay?" His eyes filled with emotion as he gazed back at her. He hated leaving her like this, but he knew it was ultimately the only real chance he had to protect her. "We'll be back soon and we'll get you out of here and to a doctor. Everything will be alright."  
  
"I know it will be." She smiled at him then, a sincere, genuine smile, knowing it was something that he needed to see. She knew how much he cared about her and how much he needed to believe she would be okay...Just as she needed to believe he would be alright as well...  
  
******  
  
"Guess this is it," Ty stated as Seth's footsteps came closer.  
  
"You be careful out there, Ty...just...be careful," Sully's voice broke slightly as he stared back at his partner, knowing all too well he might never see him again.   
  
"I will, Sul...you too..."  
  
Sully nodded and then pulled Ty into an embrace, holding him tightly. His thoughts went to Ty's father and he wished to God he could have found some way to protect the man's son. "Take care of yourself."  
  
Ty nodded. "I will, Sul...I..."  
  
"Aww ain't that the sweetest thing?" Seth interrupted, smiling smugly at them from outside the bars of the cell. "Looks like this little prison has turned into the love shack."  
  
"Shut the hell up." Ty pulled away from Sully and turned to glare at Seth.   
  
"So have you made your decision?" Seth asked, ignoring Ty's outburst. "Or do I get to choose for you?"  
  
"We've made our decision, jag-off," Bosco stated. He got up off the bed and walked over to stand with Ty. "Davis and I will play your little game."  
  
Seth nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Just as I suspected. The strong, young bucks will try to outrun the great white hunter."   
  
"Oh we're gonna do a lot more than try," said Bosco. "This is one case where the hunter will become the hunted."  
  
"You can always hope," Seth chuckled. "But I wouldn't bet the farm on it." He beckoned for two gunmen who were standing behind him in the shadows to come forward.   
  
"Bosco?" Faith called out, her eyes expressing everything that she couldn't say at that moment. "Please take care of yourself."  
  
"I'll be back, Faith," he stated with a note of certainty in his voice. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Bos."   
  
Seth put his hand over his chest in dramatic fashion. "And I love you both! This is so touching. Such love and warmth... Too bad you won't be seeing each other again, but those are the breaks." He then glanced at Faith with an expression of distaste on his face. She certainly wasn't very appealing to him now looking as sick as she did. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes and limp, stringy hair. It was just his luck that she was the one who would be sick. He really wished it had been one of her male companions.   
  
Seth reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which he then handed to Ty. "You're cuffing us?" Ty asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding. You're not giving us any kind of a chance at all."   
  
"Oh, calm down," Seth said. "This is just until we get you out to where the game begins. I'm not taking any chances with you two. Now cuff Officer Big-Mouth over there."   
  
Ty reluctantly fastened the handcuffs to Bosco's wrists and then Seth roughly grabbed Ty and cuffed him as Faith and Sully watched helplessly.   
  
"Okay, let's get moving," Seth said, waving his gun at the men. Bosco and Ty each cast one last look at his partner and then they were led away, leaving Faith and Sully behind and very much alone.  
  
******  
  
Emily lay on her bed, with tear tracks on her cheeks, as she stared unseeingly at her bedroom wall. She heard the light knocking on her door, but ignored it, trying to force the sound out of her mind. The knocking persisted though and she heard the door creak open. "Emily? Come on Em...I know you're awake."  
  
'Go away, daddy,' she pleaded mentally as she squeezed her eyes closed. Any other time she would have wanted to talk to him, would have welcomed him in fact, but not now. He couldn't help her with this. Every bad thing she had ever said or done to her mother seemed to be coming back at her now in waves. She just couldn't get it out of her head.   
  
Fred sighed to himself. He just didn't know how to help her. Hell, he didn't know how to help himself or Charlie either. There had been so many bad feelings between he and Faith, but he had always sort of assumed they'd resolve everything one day. If not with a reconciliation, at least with the chance of a better understanding between them. Now...well now he didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
"I'm taking your brother out to get some ice cream...try to get his mind off this for a little while. Do you want to come along?"   
  
'Just leave...' she begged inwardly as she concentrated on her breathing...long, even breaths. Please make him believe she was asleep so he'd just go away.  
  
"Okay, Em..." Fred said as he started out of her room. "We'll bring you back something..."  
  
She heard the door close and buried her head into her pillow as a fresh round of sobs escaped her. As if ice cream could help...nothing would ever help unless their mother came back to them safe and sound.  
  
******  
  
"You doing alright?" Sully asked quietly as he stood by Faith's bedside. He hated this. Although he understood in his head why Bosco and Ty were the rational choice in Waters' bizarre hunt, he still felt in his heart that he should be with Ty. They had been partners for over four years and worked together like clockwork. He also felt that Bosco should be with Faith...she needed him...hell they obviously needed each other. None of this was the way it was supposed to be.  
  
"Fine," Faith replied, unsuccessfully trying to stifle another intense spell of coughing.   
  
Sully sighed. They both knew she wasn't fine, but he didn't suppose there was anything he could do about it right now. Hopefully it was some sort of a viral infection that would just run its course and then she would start to recover. He couldn't even let himself think it was anything worse than that. As it was, his stomach was tied up in knots over whatever the hell Seth had planned for Bosco and Ty. They had only been gone for a half hour and already his imagination was working overtime, imagining the worst.   
  
"I wish we knew what was going on," Faith said quietly, voicing Sully's thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, me too...guess we just have to hope for the best," Sully replied gruffly.  
  
Faith nodded. Hope for the best... That was going to be a lot easier said than done.  
  
******  
  
Ty shivered against a sharp gust of wind as they continued making their way through the thick brush. Seth had been leading them deeper and deeper into the woods and Ty had lost all sense of direction. He hoped Bosco was managing to keep it together a little bit more than he was. Hopefully his Army Ranger training would come in handy. Finally Seth stopped and turned around to face Ty and Bosco. "Here's where the game will begin."   
  
"Any particular reason?" Bosco asked. He knew Seth had been trying to get them disoriented and he hated to admit it had worked. Because of the handcuffs and the close watch being kept on them by Seth's armed men, it had been virtually impossible to mark any kind of a path. One thing was for sure...this was one vast island. He wondered about Seth's own survival skills, what kind of training he had. Bosco knew his own skills were good, but the lack of a weapon was the thing that put he and Ty at a distinct disadvantage. He would put himself up against anyone in one-on-one combat, but there was no defense against a sniper who picked his victims off from a distance. Bosco had already experienced that first hand the day Seth had shot him at Krista's memorial service. There was just so much they didn't know right now.   
  
"Because I said so," Seth smirked.   
  
"Great reason," Ty stated as he nibbled on his lower lip. The underlying tone of nervousness in Ty's voice caused Seth's smile to widen. The younger officer already seemed to have lost some of his bravado. Maybe this was going to be even easier than he had anticipated.   
  
"I'm going to give you a one hour head start," Seth said, beckoning for his men to remove the cuffs from Ty and Bosco. "Then I'll be coming after you."   
  
"We get no weapons?" Bosco asked as he rubbed his wrists.   
  
"That's right," Seth replied with a nod. "You're prey. You should be able to get by with your own cunning and initiative. If you're not worthy well...you deserve whatever happens to you..."  
  
Ty was starting to feel sick to his stomach. As much as he wanted to get this guy, he wasn't feeling too optimistic about their chances right now. Running around in the woods while some maniac tried to shoot them wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.   
  
"Yeah we know," Bosco stated confidently, allowing just a trace of a smile to touch the corners of his lips. Damned if he was going to give this freak even the slightest inkling that he was nervous.   
  
Seth nodded. Bosco talked a good game, but when Seth had him cornered with no hope of escape, he wouldn't be so cocky. He'd have Bosco begging for mercy.   
  
"Alright then gentlemen. On your mark, get set. Go!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (14/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. I just started a new job and things have been kind of hectic. As always, thanks so much for all your comments. They really mean a lot to me and are much appreciated.   
  
******  
  
"On your mark, get set. Go!"  
  
The second Seth uttered the word "go," Ty and Bosco were off as fast as their legs could carry them. Neither man spoke. The only sounds were their feet crashing through the leaves and brush and their breathing, which was getting heavier with each passing moment. Finally, Bosco stopped breathlessly and called out to Ty. "Davis, stop!"  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Ty stopped running and turned back towards Bosco. He heart was pounding harder than he could ever recall it pounding before. "I thought...I thought he was going to kill us," Ty said. "When he told us to go, I thought for sure he was just going to shoot us...that the whole head-start thing was just another one of his lies."   
  
"Shhh..." Bosco put his finger up to his lips and they both consciously tried to quiet their breathing as they strained to listen for any sound, any hint that they were being followed, but they heard nothing.   
  
"You think he meant it?" Ty whispered after a long period of silence. "That he's giving us an hour?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "I don't know, Davis...how can we have a clue what this guy is thinking? He's psycho. It's impossible to know what he's capable of."   
  
"Yeah...I know you're right..." Ty paused for a long moment then looked back at Bosco again. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"We need to try to get the upper hand here...it's as simple as that..." It was simple in theory anyhow...but not so simple to actually carry it out.   
  
"How exactly are we going to do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Bosco admitted with a frown, "but we'll think of somethin'..."  
  
******  
  
"What do you make of this?" Swersky asked, turning to the detective standing beside him. Three days worth of newspapers lay on the floor outside Mrs. Waters' apartment.  
  
Detective Rodriquez shook his head. "Maybe she's away," he said, a doubtful expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know," Swersky said. "Her son just died. I can't imagine she decided to go away now, unless she went to stay with a relative or something..."  
  
"She and Seth weren't exactly close though."  
  
"I'm going to get a warrant," Swersky stated. Four of his officers were missing. He wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
A short while later, after the warrant had been secured, Swersky and his men entered Mrs. Waters apartment. "Damn." Swersky's face fell as he looked around. The apartment had very obviously been cleaned out.   
  
"What do you think happened?" Rodriguez asked.  
  
Swersky shook his head, as a sinking feeling developed in the pit of his stomach. He found it hard to believe that Mrs. Waters was responsible for the disappearance of the officers, but something just wasn't adding up. "I don't know...but there's something very wrong here...Let's go find the landlord, see what we can find out." They just had to figure out what the hell was going on before it was too late.  
  
******  
  
"Chow time!" Seth called out gleefully, banging loudly on the bars of the cell with his revolver.   
  
Faith moaned softly as she opened her eyes, the loud clattering only serving to increase the throbbing in her head.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sully asked, an evident note of tension in his voice as he glared over at Waters.   
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Officer Sullivan," Seth snickered. "I'm perfectly fine, just counting the minutes until I go a'hunting for your young companions."   
  
"Bastard," Sully snarled as he headed towards the front of the cell.  
  
"Stand back, Sullivan," Seth ordered as he pointed his revolver in Sully's direction. "If you make me use this, it'll just be me and Officer Yokas left. And you just -know- that I wouldn't mind that one bit. Faithy and I would have a real fine time together."  
  
Sully's eyes were filled with apprehension as he glanced at Faith and then reluctantly backed away from Seth. "Fine. Why don't you give us our food and get out of here."  
  
"Up against the wall," Seth directed, his gun still aimed at Sully. Sully glared back at Waters, wanting nothing more than to beat the man senseless, but he did as he was directed. He had to play his cards carefully. He needed to do everything he could to avoid leaving Faith alone with this monster.   
  
Once Sully was standing with his back to the wall, Seth unlocked the cell and beckoned to one of the men standing behind him. The man stepped into the cell and placed the tray he was carrying on the empty bunk, then turned and walked back out of the cell.  
  
"Sooo... "I'm here to take a poll. Long or short?" Seth smiled insincerely as he entered the cell. He gave Sully a long look and then shifted his gaze towards Faith.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Faith asked as she stared fiercely back at Seth, not even trying to hide the obvious contempt she had for him.   
  
"I'm allowing you the chance to make a very important decision...long or short?"  
  
"Quit your games, Waters," Sully growled. "What the hell does that mean? Long or short? Care to be a little bit more specific?" The possibilities were endless. Was it going to be a long or short time until he killed them? Would they be imprisoned for a long or short time? He didn't even want to hazard a guess as to what this lunatic was talking about.   
  
"How do you want your friends to be killed?" Seth asked, the smile on his face widening. "Should I shoot them from afar, one shot to the head, a quick and simple death - they won't even know what hit them, or should I kill them up close and personal, slice them up with a knife, let them die slowly and painfully..."   
  
Sully shook his head in disgust and shared a look with Faith who had grown noticeably more pale. There had to be a way to stop this son of a bitch. "What the hell ever happened to turn you into such a miserable human being?" he asked. "Ty never did a damn thing to you. You basically went after him for no reason whatsoever and then dragged the rest of us into this sick vendetta you have against him as well. Why?"  
  
"Why?" Seth considered the question for a moment and then smiled brightly as he looked back at Sully. "Because its fun, Officer Sullivan." He cocked his head, seemingly deep in thought and then nodded. "I haven't had this much fun in many, many years, not since I was a boy."  
  
"Fun..." Sully shook his head, with a look of disdain on his face. The very sight of this man just turned his stomach. He inwardly forced himself not to give in to his urge to go at Seth. There were too many guns pointed at them. He was always so damn protected, never giving them even the slightest chance against him. He only hoped that Waters would somehow screw up while out on his little hunting expedition. One little mistake on Seth's part would be Bosco and Ty would need to get the upper hand on this freak once and for all.  
  
******  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Gone?" Swersky asked. "You mean for good?"  
  
"Yep, that's what I said. She's gone." Jonesy, the landlord said as he slowly moved the mop along the floor. "Just up and left a few days ago. Real nice woman too. I was sorry to see her go. Never know what kind of riffraff you're gonna get when you rent out to folks. Even when you check their references, you just never can tell..."   
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Swersky asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.   
  
Jonesy stopped mopping momentarily and raised his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't think so... She was in an awful hurry though...probably needed to get away after her son was killed and all."  
  
"Did you notice anything suspicious?" Swersky prodded, becoming more and more frustrated. They seemed to be going nowhere fast. "Strangers around her apartment? Anything at all?"   
  
"Nope...nope, can't say that I have," Jonesy said. "Mrs. Waters would never be involved in anything bad though...Her son was bad news, but she was just the nicest woman around."  
  
"Thank you for your time. If you happen to hear from her..."   
  
"I'll let her know you're looking for her..."  
  
Swersky nodded and headed down the hall then turned to Rodriguez. "I want you to get in touch with the authorities up at the Hamptons...have them check out that house where Waters held Davis last year." Maybe, just maybe Mrs. Waters was there. He knew it was a long shot, but long shots were all they had right now. Hopefully if they just kept digging, they'd come up with something that would give them a clue to the officers' whereabouts.  
  
******  
  
"How do we know we're not going around in circles?" Ty asked as he and Bosco made their way down a particularly treacherous slope. There were slippery leaves and uneven rocks everywhere. They didn't seem to be making very much progress, but then again, they didn't even know where they were headed so it probably didn't matter.   
  
"We're not," Bosco replied shortly.   
  
Ty was silent for a few minutes but then turned to look at Bosco again. "You got some sort of a plan?"   
  
"Workin' on it."   
  
Ty was about to say more, but the look Bosco gave him caused him to think better of it. He knew Bosco was on edge, not only because of their own precarious situation, but because of Faith's situation as well. They continued to move along and Ty was completely unprepared for what happened next. One moment everything was fine, and the next, Bosco's scream pierced the air and he was down on the ground, his face contorted in agony.   
  
"Oh shit! Oh damn!"   
  
"Bosco, what's wro..." Ty quickly turned and saw the problem immediately. Bosco's foot was caught in some sort of a steel-jawed trap, the jagged teeth brutally cutting into his ankle. Ty knelt down beside his fallen companion and tried to pull the jaws of the trap apart.   
  
"Damn...get it off me, Davis," Bosco gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as he unsuccessfully tried to block out the waves of pain assaulting him. "I think my ankle's broken. I felt it snap."   
  
"I'm trying, Bos..." Ty desperately used all his strength to try to free Bosco's leg, but he couldn't get the jaws to move at all.   
  
"No..." Bosco opened his eyes to see what Ty was doing. "You're not gonna be able to do it that way...You need to break the spring...get...get a rock or somethin' Hurry, Davis." He lay his head back down on the ground and flung his arm over his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate on something other than the fiery pain in his leg.  
  
Ty nodded as he got to his feet then frantically began searching for an appropriate rock. Finally he found one that he thought might do the trick. One part of the rock was sharp, almost coming to a point. He took it and began bashing it against the spring on the trap. Luckily, the spring wasn't too thick and it didn't take long for Ty break through it with the rock. He then was easily able to move the jaws of the trap away from Bosco's leg.   
  
"Oh thank God," Bosco said as his leg was freed from the cruel trap. He slowly managed to sit up and looked over at Davis. "Thanks, man."   
  
"I can't believe he actually set traps," Ty said, looking in dismay at Bosco's leg. It really looked bad. As if they didn't have enough problems already, now they had this to add to everything.   
  
"Oh nothin' this jag-off does surprises me anymore," Bosco stated.  
  
Ty nodded, his eyes still on Bosco's leg. "We need to get that cleaned up somehow, Bos..." He proceeded to take off his jacket, then peeled off his shirt and t-shirt, before putting his jacket back on. "I'm going to go back to where we passed that stream a little ways back...soak this t-shirt so we can get that cleaned up a little bit and try to find some sticks for a splint." It wasn't ideal, but it was the best he could come up with for now. "You going to be okay by yourself for a few minutes?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, Davis...Just don't go gettin' yourself lost or anything, okay?"  
  
"I won't get lost, Bos...I'll be right back." Ty patted Bosco's shoulder reassuringly and then set off in the direction of the stream. He couldn't believe the way things were going for them. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse...they were proved wrong. He just hoped and prayed that things were going to turn around for them soon. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (15/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Notes: Once again I'm sorry about the delay between chapters. This story just isn't coming as easily to me as some others are. I hope you're still sticking with me though. Thanks so much for your comments. They are very much appreciated.   
  
******  
  
Bosco's eyes followed Ty until he was out of sight, then he grimaced, letting out the moan of pain he had been holding back. Damn this hurt. It actually felt worse than when he had been shot, probably because he had been barely conscious after Seth shot him. Seth...the guy was the biggest bastard Bosco had ever come across...immoral and psychotic. Not only did Bosco want him dead, he wished he could kill him a hundred times over.   
  
Trying to get his mind off the constant pain assaulting his lower extremity, Bosco's thoughts returned to Faith. He couldn't help worrying about her. He hoped she was hanging in there and that Seth was staying the hell away from her. Now he regretted his decision to accompany Davis on Seth's little hunting expedition. At the time, he had been sure it was the right thing to do, but now he had been rendered virtually useless. Ty would have been better off with Sully.   
  
"I'm sorry, man..." Bosco whispered as he sighed heavily and waited for Ty to return.   
  
******  
  
"No...no it can't be..." Rebecca was seated at an outdoor table of a small French café. It was a picture perfect day in Paris, but she took no notice of the bright sunshine or the gentle breeze that was wafting through the air. She was only aware of the newspaper on the table in front of her and so regretful that she had decided to pick it up. Upon her arrival in Paris, she had made a solemn vow to avoid any news from the United States, especially from New York, but today she had been unable to fight her compulsion to pick up a copy of the "New York Post." The headline had hit her almost immediately. "Search Continues for Missing Officers." Even before she saw the familiar name of Tyrone Davis in the first paragraph, she knew. Seth was involved. There was no doubt in her mind. He had lied to her, not that she was surprised. Evil had no conscience. She should have known better. Now the question was what was she going to do about it?  
  
******  
  
"Damn...where the hell is the stream?" Ty muttered under his breath. He gnawed on his lip anxiously as his eyes scanned the landscape, searching in vain for a glimpse of the sparkling blue water amidst the seemingly endless sea of green and brown in the woodland area. He wasn't able to find it. It hadn't taken very long at all for him to become disoriented and uncertain of which direction he should take. He still couldn't believe all that had happened and Bosco being injured made their situation that much more dire. He turned around, his heart pounding fast and furiously as he fought against the panic beginning to rise within him. Where the hell was Bosco? Where was the stream? He opened his mouth to shout out Bosco's name, but then thought better of it, not wanting to alert Seth to his whereabouts if he happened to be in the vicinity.   
  
'You're okay. It's okay.' He mentally tried to encourage himself as he headed off in a different direction. He would find the stream...He would find Bosco...It was only a matter of time.  
  
******  
  
Seth slowly and quietly moved through the brush, his senses heightened as he searched for the slightest movement or sound that would alert him to the location of his prey. He wondered how his young targets were holding up under the pressure. He couldn't imagine they were doing very well. He himself knew the feeling of being a fugitive, on the run, fighting for one's freedom. In some ways it was almost a shame it had come to this, but he knew it had to be done. No matter how well guarded they might be, allowing the men to stay alive would only serve to provide a constant threat. He would dispose of Officer Sullivan as soon as he had taken care of the younger men. Then it would be just him and Officer Yokas. He wet his lips in anticipation at the thought of it. Of course she would fight him at first. He wouldn't respect her if she didn't, but eventually he would break her and then she would be his. She really wouldn't have any other choice. Who knew? Maybe eventually she could even grow to love him. Stranger things had happened...  
  
******  
  
"I wish I knew what was happening..." Faith's hoarse voice broke the silence of the small cell. There had been very little conversation after Seth had departed, leaving her and Sully alone once again. She had been lying on her bed, falling in and out of uneasy spurts of sleep. Each time she awoke, her eyes would open, expecting to see Bosco by her side, but each time she was disappointed. She was just so frightened for Bosco and for Ty. Waiting like this, having no idea what might be happening out there was just about intolerable.   
  
"I know. So do I..." The minutes were ticking by excruciatingly slowly for Sully. For all they knew Ty and Bosco had already been killed. The thought made him feel physically ill, but it was getting more and more difficult to be optimistic.   
  
"Are you alright?" Faith asked, noting Sully's dejected form as he sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I think I'm the one who should be asking that question," Sully replied gruffly as he met Faith's gaze. She didn't seem to be any better, but she also didn't seem any worse.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me," Faith said as she curled up onto her side and tried to fluff up the pancake-like pillow underneath her head.   
  
"I'm not worried," Sully lied.   
  
"You're also not a very good liar," Faith said, offering a small smile.  
  
"Yeah well..." Sully shrugged. "I tried."  
  
"You get an A for effort." She moved about on the bed restlessly, Bosco once again the center of her thoughts. She had the sudden feeling that he was in trouble...that something bad had happened. "Please be careful, Bos," she whispered as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Please come back to me."  
  
******  
  
It was starting to get dark. When Bosco had told Davis not to get lost, he hadn't really been serious. They hadn't been that far from the stream, had they? He honestly didn't even remember anymore. He had passed the point of simple worry a long time ago. Now he was practically in a full-fledged panic. He had no idea what could have happened to Ty and the thought that he himself was virtually a sitting duck, waiting for Seth to come and kill him wasn't particularly comforting. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to find some way to defend himself. He looked around and his fingers grasped a fairly large rock that was lying nearby.. He wasn't really sure what good it would do him, but it was better than nothing. Fighting through a tremendous amount of pain, he managed to slowly crawl beneath a bush. It was far from ideal, but at least it provided a little bit of cover. Seth would have no problem spotting him though if he happened to walk by. Bosco just hoped that he wouldn't get that close.   
  
"Dammit, Davis...where the hell are you?"   
  
******  
  
Ty couldn't remember ever feeling so exhausted. He knew that he was hopelessly lost. He had never found the stream and he couldn't even bear to think of Bosco, lying wounded and in pain and pretty much helpless...all thanks to him. He just kept walking and walking, likely in circles. He didn't even know anymore. He didn't want to mark his trail for fear that it would only serve to lead Seth straight to him. He was actually surprised that Seth hadn't discovered him yet. He hoped to God he hadn't found Bosco.   
  
*****  
  
Seth had been following Ty from a distance for almost an hour. He could have taken the young man out at any time, but he found the situation of Davis and Boscorelli being separated too intriguing to end things just yet. He couldn't imagine what might have happened. Did they actually think they increased their chances of survival if they split up? If so, they were nowhere near as intelligent as he had given them credit for. He raised his rifle to eye level and put Ty in his sights, his finger tightening on the trigger. It was almost too simple.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of a gunshot echoed through the woods. Bosco flattened himself as low to the ground as possible, a knot of fear in the pit of his stomach. It was hard to tell exactly where the gunshot had come from, but the fact that there had only been one shot filled him with apprehension. One shot...Had Seth hit his target? Was Ty hit? He couldn't even bear to think it. Was he now left in these woods alone?  
  
******  
  
Shit. Ty flung his body to the ground immediately upon hearing the gunshot. He felt a chill enter his bones and he was overcome with a sense of dread. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd left him...he never should have left him there alone. Now Bosco was likely dead and it was all his fault. Licking his lips nervously, he considered just surrendering, getting it over with once and for all. Maybe it would be better that way. Just give up and let Seth kill him. That was how it was all going to end anyway. But there was still a tiny part of him that couldn't let that happen. He still had Sully and Faith to consider, even if Bosco... He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself together. There wasn't any proof. A gunshot didn't mean anything. Maybe Seth was just shooting at an animal or something. As hard as this was, until he saw the proof with his own eyes, he had to try to believe that Bosco was still alive...that they still had a fighting chance...  
  
******  
  
Seth chuckled to himself as he lowered the rifle to his side after he shot it harmlessly into the air. That would give them both something to think about. For now though, he was tired and hungry. Hunting gave him a tremendous appetite. A hot meal and a few hours of rest would do him a world of good. Then he would return and finish Davis and Boscorelli off once and for all. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Deliver Us From Evil (Sequel to Punish the Children) (16/?)  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: An enemy returns, endangering the lives of Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith.  
  
Note: I know its been too long between chapters, I hope some of you are still reading. My holiday muse has left me so hopefully the updates can come more regularly now. As always, your comments are more appreciated than you know.   
  
Hope everyone has a happy and healthy 2004.   
  
******  
  
Bosco shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him as he tried to make himself comfortable on the hard, cold ground. Once the sun had begun to set, darkness had descended quickly and Bosco's thoughts had been growing increasingly darker as well. He had already been worried to death about Faith and now he was worried sick about Ty as well. He had no idea if the younger man had been shot and whether he might be somewhere in these woods, slowly dying as he waited for help that was never going to come...or maybe he was already dead. He had no way of knowing what fate had befallen Ty and it was making him crazy. He was cold and hungry and his leg seemed to be getting hotter and more painful with every passing minute.   
  
"So damn stupid," he mumbled to himself as he gingerly tried to shift his leg. He couldn't believe he had let himself get caught in that trap and he wished to God he had thought things through before agreeing to let Ty go traipsing off by himself. He knew how easy it was to get lost in the woods. They should have been more careful and now it was too late.   
  
"I'm so sorry," he murmured. He had let so many people down. He knew Sully had entrusted Ty's safety to him, but he hadn't come through. He'd let Ty and Sully down and he'd let Faith down as well. He wished that he had stayed with her, that he was with her now, holding her and comforting her. Instead, he was lying here, helpless and wounded out in the woods and he knew the chances were slim of that he would ever see Faith again.  
  
******  
  
Sully and Faith exchanged glances as they heard the familiar footsteps approaching. "Crap," Sully stated.   
  
Faith felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach. She hated this. She wasn't used to feeling this way, scared and vulnerable. She knew a lot of it was because she was sick, but it was also because of Bosco. Every time Seth came, she was so afraid he was going to tell them that Bosco was dead.   
  
"And how are my prisoners doing this evening?" Seth asked jovially as he stepped up to the bars of their cell. "Did you have a pleasant day?"   
  
Sully and Faith looked at each other once again, but neither of them answered Seth's question.   
  
"I'm talking to you," Seth said, raising his voice a few octaves. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer."  
  
"Or what?" Sully asked, casting a hateful look in Seth's direction.  
  
"Or I'll shoot your partner's kneecaps and then slit his throat," Seth stated, feeling an inward sense of satisfaction as Sully visibly blanched at the reference.   
  
"Fine then, we had a shitty day," Sully snarled.   
  
"Tsk, tsk. I truly thought you would be using this time more productively," Seth said. "You should be relishing this time to yourself, perhaps with some creative pursuits? I'd be more than happy to give you a notebook and a pen. You could write a journal."   
  
"No thanks." The last thing he was going to do was to put down his thoughts on paper for this piece of crap Waters to read.   
  
Bored with Sully, Seth turned his attention to Faith. "And how are you feeling this evening? Better I hope."   
  
"How could she be feeling better?" Sully asked. "She doesn't have any medicine and you barely give her enough food to keep a squirrel alive."  
  
"Was I talking to you?" Seth shouted in aggravation. "I don't think so!"   
  
"I feel lousy," Faith said in an attempt to get Waters to just shut the hell up. Every time he came by their cell, her headache seemed to worsen in intensity. She just wished he'd stay the hell away. Then again, she wished a lot of things, but it didn't seem that any of her wishes were going to be coming true any time soon. If they were, she and Bosco would be together and far, far away from here.   
  
"Sorry to hear that," Seth said unsympathetically. "You'll be happy to know though that I had a very fine day indeed."  
  
Sully looked at Seth sharply. The man looked like he was about to burst with excitement over whatever it was he was going to tell them. "We're thrilled."  
  
"You should be thrilled," Seth said. "I had your partner in the sights of my rifle for half the day. He's not too good at keeping himself hidden. I could have blown his head off at any time, but you'll be happy to know that I didn't."  
  
"What about Bosco?" Faith knew she shouldn't ask questions, shouldn't be encouraging this maniac, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know.  
  
"Puzzling actually," Seth said as he met Faith's gaze. "I didn't see him."  
  
"You didn't see him?" Faith asked, unsure whether she should believe him or not.   
  
Seth shook his head. "Nope. Not a trace of him. I thought it was odd that they split up the way they did, but if that's their strategy so be it. Not too bright though. Tomorrow I might not be able to resist the temptation of shooting Officer Davis' head off."   
  
Neither Faith nor Sully responded. Seth shook his head and smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Pleasant dreams to you both. Good night." He turned around abruptly and quickly headed down the hall.  
  
"Bastard," Sully muttered.  
  
"He's lying, right?" Faith asked as she turned toward Sully. "They...they wouldn't have split up. Why would they?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "No. They wouldn't have split up...not intentionally anyhow..."   
  
"You think something happened to Bosco?" Faith asked anxiously.   
  
"I think Waters is playing us," Sully stated quietly. He's trying to get to us, that's all. You can't believe a word he says, Faith."   
  
"I know...it's just..."  
  
"What?" Sully prompted softly.  
  
"Nothing..." Faith sighed softly to herself. She couldn't help worrying about Bosco. She knew how much he hated the dark. It was bad enough that he and Ty were out there, but if he was alone or hurt...she couldn't even bear to think about the possibilities.  
  
******  
  
"You're awfully quiet."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you," Alex said, as she glanced over at Carlos.   
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
Alex sighed as she turned her attention to the passing scenery. "I know it must be hard..."  
  
Carlos tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "It's hard for a lot of people. Ty's mom called me last night. I think she was just searching for comfort, something...I didn't even know what to say to her..."  
  
"I'm sure just being able to talk to you helped her."  
  
Carlos shook his head. "No. I don't think it did, Alex. I really think the only thing that's going to help her is to have Ty and the others back home safe and sound."   
  
"That will happen," Alex stated, sounding much more sure of herself than she actually felt. This was getting to her much more than she let on to anyone, much more than she ever would have thought. She'd had nightmares the night before. Horrible images of Ty in trouble, Ty badly hurt, in pain. Even now, it made her feel sick to think about it. All of this was dredging up feelings that she had believed to be gone.   
  
"You okay?" Carlos asked, giving her a concerned look.   
  
She nodded. "I'm okay...I just...I really wish they'd find them, you know?"   
  
"Yeah...yeah I do know," Carlos replied. He couldn't help thinking back to when Ty and Alex had been dating. Carlos had been such a jerk about it, making comments about Alex's 'skinny white ass.' He'd grown up a lot since those days. "Alex...I'm really sorry for the things I used to say when you were going out with Ty...I was a jerk..."  
  
Alex turned towards Carlos. He was obviously really upset, but talking like this made it seem like Ty was dead and she refused to think that way. "Come on, Carlos...I mean you -were- a jerk," she replied with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "But that was a long time ago. Anyhow, Ty is going to be fine, okay? We just need to keep believing that."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I know. Carlos knew that Alex was right in theory, but he just wished it was that easy to believe.   
  
******  
  
"Waters alive?" Swersky asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't understand...how can this be?"  
  
"Maybe it's a lie," Detective Trenton said. "Maybe its just another whacko calling to lead us on a wild goose chase."   
  
"Yeah maybe..." Swersky stated, but in his heart he had a bad feeling it was true. Once again, he pressed the play button on the machine that was recording all phone calls relating to the disappearance of the officers.   
  
"This...this is Rebecca Waters," the woman's voice began nervously. "I...I'm overseas so don't even try to find me. You won't be able to. I wanted to tell you that Seth is alive. His death was a well-planned hoax. I believe he's the key to finding the missing police officers."   
  
"I want every available man on this," Swersky stated. If this was true, they needed to find Waters and find him fast.  
  
******  
  
Emily slipped out from underneath the covers and got up from her bed. She padded across the bedroom, pausing momentarily by Charlie's bed. Her younger brother was fast asleep, his breathing soft and even. She envied him his ability to be able to lose himself in sleep even for a few hours each night. At least it was some form of escape. She opened the bedroom door and made her way out into the dark living room. The apartment was still and silent. Her attention was drawn to a small, framed photograph on the end table. It was of Emily, Charlie and their mom, one of the few photographs that their father actually still allowed them to display. She picked up the picture and a single tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at it. "I'm so sorry, mom," she whispered.  
  
"Em?"   
  
Startled, Emily inadvertently lost her grip on the picture and it fell to the floor, the glass shattering on impact. "Oh no! It's broken," Emily collapsed on the floor beside the shattered picture and began to sob. "I broke it. I'm so sorry."  
  
Fred hurried to his daughter's side and knelt down beside her, folding her up in his arms. "It's alright sweetie, we'll get a new frame," he murmured softly. "Everything's okay."   
  
"It's not...it's not okay," Emily said, hardly able to get out the words in between her sobs. "I...I was so mean to her. I just...and now...now she...she might never come home, daddy. She might...she might even be...she might be dead..."   
  
"She's not dead, baby...she's not..."  
  
"You don't know that," Emily said, shaking her head. "You just don't know for sure, daddy..."  
  
"You know your mom is strong, Emily. Whatever kind of trouble she's gotten herself into, if anyone can get out of it, it's your mom."  
  
Emily nodded, her face still buried against her father's chest. She needed to believe he was right. More than any other time in her life, she needed him to be right this time.   
  
******  
  
Maggie hesitated outside the entrance to the bar. Suddenly coming here didn't seem like such a good idea after all. She wasn't even really sure why she had come. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside, taking a few moments to adjust her eyes to the dim interior. Finally she walked over to the bar, her eyes immediately drawn to the older woman behind it.   
  
"Can I help you?" Rose asked as she gazed over at Maggie curiously. She had definitely never seen her here before.   
  
"Are you Rose? I...I'm Maggie Davis...Ty's mother..."  
  
It only took a moment for Rose to recognize the name. "I..." Rose looked at the woman dumbstruck. Somehow 'it's nice to meet you' didn't seem like the appropriate thing to say. "Yes, I'm Rose. Please sit down...can I get you something?"  
  
"Some ginger ale would be nice, thank you," Maggie said as she took a seat on a bar stool.   
  
Rose put some ice into a glass and filled it with ginger ale, then handed it to Maggie. "You haven't heard anything new?" she asked, her eyes filled with obvious pain. Ever since Lieutenant Swersky had told her that Maurice was one of four police officers who were missing, her life had been turned upside down. She was barely able to function. It seemed that every waking and sleeping moment were consumed by her son, either in conscious thoughts or in nightmares.   
  
"No...nothing," Maggie admitted as she took a sip of the drink. She then stared down at the top of the bar, feeling more than a little ill at ease. "I'm not really sure why I'm here...I just...it seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
"It's not easy, is it," Rose commented after a short silence. "No matter how big they get, they're still your children... this just makes you feel so helpless..."   
  
Maggie nodded. "It does. I just don't understand how something like this could have happened.   
  
"It seems like just yesterday, Maurice and his brother were little boys, playing ball and trading baseball cards, and now..." She trailed off, losing herself in her thoughts. Maurice had always been such a sweet boy...so caring. She couldn't even bear the thought that he might be hurt somewhere...or worse...  
  
Maggie took another sip of her ginger ale, recognizing the lost look in Rose's eyes. She was sure it was the same look that had been in her own eyes these past few days. She was constantly thinking of Ty and of his father. She had already lost her husband. She just couldn't lose her son too...  
  
******  
  
Finally overcome with exhaustion, Ty had stretched out on the ground and had drifted off to sleep. As was the case almost constantly these days, it didn't take long for the nightmares to begin. "No! Leave him alone! Don't!" he shouted as he thrashed about on the ground. "Someone help us, please!"  
  
******  
  
Bosco wasn't sure how long he had been trying to sleep, but it seemed like hours. The pain in his ankle was steadily worsening. He was almost grateful for the darkness because he wasn't sure he wanted to see what his leg looked like. If it looked anything like it felt, it must look pretty bad. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Ty's shouts somewhere off in the distance. Shit. What the hell was happening? "Davis?!" he screamed. "Ty! What's going on? Where are you?"  
  
******  
  
His heart pounding, Ty sat up and looked around in confusion, unsure of where he was. It took a few moments for him to adjust to his surroundings and to remember all that had happened. Still shaken, he settled back on the ground to try to sleep, but then he heard Bosco's shouts. No longer worried about Seth being in the vicinity, Ty got to his feet. "Bosco! Bosco where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here!" Bosco yelled. "Davis! I'm over here!"  
  
"Keep shouting!" Ty called as he started walking in the direction he thought Bosco's voice was coming from.  
  
Bosco continued to direct Ty and just about ten minutes later, Ty found his friend. "Bosco!" He dropped down to the ground beside him.   
  
"Man, Davis. What the hell happened to you?" Bosco asked. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? I heard a gunshot earlier today."  
  
Ty shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt, Bosco. I'm fine. I thought you were the one who was shot. How's your leg?"  
  
"I know it's there, man. I know it's there..."   
  
"Damn...I'm so sorry, Bos. I don't know what happened to me out there. One minute I knew where everything was, the next...I don't even know..."   
  
"It's okay, Ty," Bosco said, clasping the younger man's shoulder. "You're here now, right? That's what's important. At least we're together again. Now we've got a fightin' chance."   
  
"Yeah...yeah you're right, Bos."  
  
"I know I'm right. Now why don't you try to get a little sleep. Mornin' will be here before we know it and we need to get some sleep. You can bet that Waters is getting' a good night's sleep.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure he is," Ty replied. He was wary of sleeping, not wanting to get caught up in any more nightmares, but he really was exhausted. "I'll see you in the morning, Bos," he murmured as he stretched out on the ground.   
  
"G'night, Ty..." 


End file.
